


O Sabor Agridoce Da Imortalidade

by kazuno



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampires, kazuno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuno/pseuds/kazuno
Summary: Anneliese e Arya são melhores amigas que decidiram partir no seu Impala vermelho em uma aventura sem destino definido. Por conta de uma tempestade impetuosa e a gasolina no fim, são obrigadas a parar para se abrigarem no casarão abandonado que encontraram por acaso. O que as duas não esperavam era serem surpreendidas por duas criaturas longe de serem humanas com seus olhos vermelhos e presas salientes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Parte I - O Gélido De Sua Pele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunniesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunniesgirl/gifts).



Uma tempestade caía impetuosamente do lado de fora, raios vez ou outra cortando o céu escuro naquela noite estrelada. O som da chuva era abafado pela música que ecoava do rádio do carro; alguma daquela playlist quase infinita de músicas dos anos 70. A década passada havia sido a melhor.

— Acho melhor pararmos em algum lugar, essa chuva não vai dar trégua tão cedo e a estrada já está escorregadia. — a garota que dirigia comentou com a melhor amiga que olhava preocupada para cada raio, esperando com uma careta o som do trovão que sempre vinha depois do clarão. 

— Parar onde? Não tem nada aqui, parece um fim de mundo. — a garota ruiva disse, esperando uma resposta da morena que não veio. 

Arya e Anneliese se conheciam desde que se lembravam, e quando Anne deu aquela ideia de pegar a estrada sem rumo no carro que havia acabado de comprar, Ary não pensou duas vezes. Certo que era para ser algo divertido, rodar sem ter um destino certo e curtir até que o dinheiro em suas contas acabasse, mas estava sendo justamente o contrário naquele momento.

A gasolina estava acabando e aquela chuva que não parava piorava ainda mais as coisas. Logo estariam perdidas e sozinhas ali onde não se via sinal de vida alheia. Sem contar o frio que fazia para as roupas curtas que usavam, afinal quando iniciaram aquela viagem fazia calor.

Quando mais um clarão se fez, Anneliese vislumbrou a sombra do que poderia ser a salvação delas, por isso manobrou o carro, fazendo-o deslizar e assustando Arya que, por estar sem cinto, acabou com o rosto colado no vidro. Definitivamente, passaria a prezar por sua segurança das próximas vezes.

— Você tá louca?! — bradou inconformada, ajeitando como conseguia os cabelos bagunçados. Anneliese apenas sorriu em desculpa e voltou a olhar para a estrada de terra cercada de árvores altas por onde conduzia o veículo. — P-pra onde você tá indo...? — perguntou a ruiva olhando ao redor e engolindo em seco ao achar que havia visto _alguma coisa_ entre os arbustos.

— Acho que vi uma casa — respondeu simples, como se aquele não fosse o exato cenário de um filme de terror onde todos morrem e ninguém sobrevive no final.

Apenas os faróis do Impala vermelho iluminavam o caminho escuro e chuvoso, mostrando que, sim, Anneliese estava certa sobre a casa. Rodou mais alguns minutos, atravessando os gigantescos portões cobertos por trepadeiras, dando ainda mais aspecto de descaso. Talvez a propriedade estivesse abandonada. Teve ainda mais certeza disso quando estacionou o carro.

Era um casarão enorme e de aparência antiga, com certeza havia sido construído há muitos anos, talvez até séculos. Anneliese tentou sorrir para a amiga, mas Arya encarava a construção com uma notável expressão de desgosto, como se dissesse que, não, ela não entraria ali dentro nem morta.

— Não pode ser tão ruim assim, vamos — ameaçou sair do Impala, sendo impedida prontamente pela ruiva que grudou em seu braço. Seu olhar era de súplica, e ela nem precisava abrir a boca para que Anneliese soubesse o que diria. A garota de pele morena apenas suspirou, retirando a mão da amiga e segurando entre as suas. Sorriu e olhou no fundo dos olhos alheios. — Não podemos continuar rodando com o carro nessa chuva, e ficar aqui dentro não é muito seguro por vários motivos, você sabe. Talvez não esteja abandonada, e eles podem nos ajudar com a gasolina já que a nossa está acabando. Por favor, Ary, precisamos nos abrigar… 

Com muito custo Arya assentiu, tomando a coragem que precisava para sair do carro e correr para a entrada coberta daquela casa enorme e sombria.

— Você sabe que eu odeio essas coisas… — murmurou enquanto tentava tirar um pouco da chuva dos braços molhados. Estava mesmo uma tempestade torrencial. 

— Não precisa ter medo — garantiu e sorriu divertida. — Fantasmas não existem. — Arya queria muito acreditar na amiga, mas era tão assustador e seu coração batia tão depressa que ficava imensamente difícil. Ainda assim, respirou fundo e bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta de madeira junto da morena, esperando por um convite para entrar que não veio. 

Anneliese percebendo que ninguém estava ali, girou a maçaneta, ficando feliz por não estar trancada. Empurrou a porta pesada, madeira maciça, e esperou que Arya entrasse, para assim adentrar o lugar. 

O hall era enorme, um salão de dar inveja a muitos clubes e boates, e logo de frente, uma escadaria grande e larga levava para o andar de cima. Até pensou em sugerir que procurassem um quarto, mas o olhar no rosto de Arya fez Anneliese mudar de ideia. 

Caminhou mais um pouco, notando que a luz da lua conseguia iluminar tudo muito bem ali por conta das grandes janelas espelhadas e que os relâmpagos ajudavam ainda mais a se localizar. Olhou ao redor, percebendo uma enorme lareira em uma das paredes. Sorriu genuinamente enquanto apertava a mão da ruiva e, com a outra livre, tateava os bolsos do short e da jaqueta jeans larga que usava em busca do isqueiro zippo que usava para acender os cigarros.

Arya apenas observava de pé, e abraçando a si mesma, a amiga dar o seu melhor para juntar as toras de lenha que, por um milagre, tinham ali e colocar fogo naquilo. A ruiva agradeceu a todos os deuses que conhecia quando viu a chama crescer, logo esquentando todo o hall e iluminando-o também. Esfregou as mãos nos braços e se aproximou, estendendo-as para que se aquecesse. Ao menos agora tinham fogo.

— Beleza! — a morena se ergueu de onde estava, ligeiramente animada. Arya conhecia bem aquela expressão, significava que logo estariam em apuros por conta de alguma ideia “brilhante”. — Que tal se a gen-

— Não. — logo cortou, negando inúmeras vezes com a cabeça. — Seja o que for, é uma péssima ideia. 

— Mas… a gente devia, sabe? Dar uma olhada por aí. — a feição da ruiva se fechou no mesmo momento. Anneliese estava louca.

— Você só pode estar brincando! Temos que ficar aqui, e esperar juntas o dia amanhecer. Nada de dar uma de _Ghostbusters_ e sair por aí buscando encrenca. — Anneliese arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, parecendo ainda menor dentro daquela jaqueta enorme. 

— Não tem nada de errado nos _Ghostbusters_! Seria incrível encontrar algo do tipo, _se existisse_ — murmurou baixinho, não deixando, nem por um segundo, de ser a cética que era em relação ao sobrenatural. Arya negou irredutível. — Eu quero explorar!

— Ninguém se importa com o que você quer! Vamos ficar aqui e acabou!

A tensão tomava todo o ambiente enquanto as duas melhores amigas se encaravam de maneira afiada, prontas para continuar com aquilo enquanto vivessem, sem piscar ou desviarem o olhar. Entretanto um estrondo alto e forte de um trovão as fez pularem no lugar por conta do susto. Agora era mais fácil respirar, e a raiva momentânea também havia passado, por isso Arya suspirou e pediu da melhor forma que conseguiu para que Anne reconsiderasse.

— Vamos ficar juntas, por favor…

— Mas eu quero muito ver se encontro alguma coisa que talvez seja útil — explicou seu ponto. — A lenha estava com aspecto de recém cortada, talvez tenha até comida na cozinha desse lugar, ou velas! Não acho que vamos ter fogo até de manhã… — Arya queria muito negar e não se separar, mas também não estava muito certa de que conseguiria andar por aquele lugar sombrio sem morrer, literalmente, de medo. — Por favor… — a morena pediu e seus olhos verdes e carregados de maquiagem piscavam suplicantes, de forma que a ruiva não conseguiu lutar contra.

— Tá. Mas vai e volta logo, pelo amor de Deus! Não quero ficar sozinha aqui muito tempo… — implorou e Anne sorriu grande assentindo antes de caminhar para longe do fogo em busca de sua pequena aventura.

Arya odiou aquilo com todas as forças, mas aceitou pois sabia que não tinha mais o quê fazer sobre. Agradeceu por ter um tapete ali e o puxou até estar próxima o suficiente do calor que emanava da lareira. Sentou-se da melhor forma que conseguiu e a saia de vinil permitiu, descendo o cropped rosa o máximo possível; sorte que vestia aquelas botas de cano alto, assim não teria os pés e pernas congelados naquela noite. Enquanto encarava as labaredas do fogo, torcia para que Anneliese não demorasse.

Um tanto longe do hall, a garota de pele morena caminhava cuidadosamente para não fazer nenhum barulho desnecessário, enquanto enrolava os fios escuros em um coque mal feito, deixando apenas as pontas naquele vermelho berrante visíveis. Ajeitou a jaqueta grande e tentou evitar a vontade quase absurda de fumar que estava sentindo naquele momento. Piscou algumas vezes rapidamente, acabando por encontrar a cozinha daquela casa enorme enfim. 

Respirou fundo e soltou pela boca, percebendo que ali estava muito frio. Encarou brevemente as pernas descobertas em grande parte por conta do short que usava, percebendo seus poros arrepiados dando textura às muitas tatuagens que estampavam sua pele. Devia voltar logo para perto da lareira e também de Arya. Daria uma olhada rapidamente nos armários e giraria nos calcanhares voltando para o hall.

Abriu um dos armários, vendo-o vazio, e torcendo o rosto em uma careta. Foi até a geladeira antiga, não confiante de que encontraria algo, mas foi um ledo engano seu. No mesmo momento que abriu a porta do refrigerador, passou a sentir aquela sensação de estar sendo observada. Até achou que fosse Arya com medo, por isso não deu a devida atenção que deveria. Seu maior erro.

Junto da lareira, a garota ruiva tentava matar o tempo observando os desenhos esculpidos no mármore da estrutura. Realmente as pessoas que moraram ali deveriam ser ricas, pois era nítido o quanto tudo ali devia ter custado uma fortuna na época. Claro que agora, no fim dos anos 80, aquelas velharias não tinham mais tanto valor. 

Arya observava as fotos espalhadas pelas paredes, vendo sempre dois garotos, um mais baixinho e de olhos grandes e outro mais alto e sério, lado a lado, em todas elas. Desde pequenos até grandes, os dois estavam sempre juntos e pareciam se dar bem. Numa das mais recentes, Arya pôde contemplar o quão bonitos os dois haviam se tornado quando adultos, mesmo que a essa altura já estivessem mortos, uma vez que as fotos eram todas em preto e branco e as roupas muito antigas. Estranhou o fato de não terem mais fotos, talvez deles mais velhos, e se questionou se não teriam falecido jovens — o que era uma pena.

O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o homem mais alto, ele tinha a feição séria em todas as fotos, desde criança, e isso a fez se perguntar se era apenas para as fotografias ou se ele fora sempre assim. Sorriu sozinha, porque mesmo com a cara de garoto mau, ele era lindo. Distraída em seus pensamentos, sentiu seus pelos eriçarem quando aquele vento soprou próximo aos seus ouvidos. Seu coração tinha toda a razão em bater apressado por conta do medo, já que naquele momento não estava mais sozinha naquele lugar.

Virou o corpo depressa, arregalando os olhos ao máximo ao ver ali, sentado numa das poltronas, a silhueta de alguém que, definitivamente, não era Anneliese. 

— Q-quem está aí?! — perguntou tentando se levantar, mas não confiando nas próprias pernas. A silhueta não se moveu, mas Arya conseguia ver os olhos daquele homem lhe encarando sem piscar. Estaria louca, mas jurava que eram vermelhos.

Na cozinha, Anneliese se afastava da geladeira como o diabo foge da cruz. O conteúdo daquele refrigerador se resumia a bolsas e mais bolsas de sangue, dessas que eram comuns em hospitais, e isso não fazia o menor sentido para si. Se aquela geladeira estava repleta daquelas coisas, obviamente a casa não estava abandonada, o que só poderia significar que alguém muito estranho morava ali. 

A garota engoliu em seco, se afastando mais e parando ao sentir alguém em suas costas. Suas pernas amoleceram e seu estômago gelou. Para piorar ainda mais, ouviu uma risadinha soprada e grave que fez todo seu corpo tremer. Com um pico de coragem, Anneliese se virou e se afastou, arregalando os olhos em surpresa ao ver ali, em sua frente, um cara pálido vestindo roupas escuras e com um sorriso de canto no rosto. Seus olhos eram, inesperadamente, vermelhos e brilhantes.

— Não vai gritar? — foi a primeira coisa que aquele homem disse, despertando a garota para dar mais passos cegos para longe dele. O outro sorriu, deixando à mostra o canino saliente e pontudo que tinha. 

Aquilo não podia ser real, podia? Os dentes, os olhos vermelhos, as bolsas de sangue… Não poderia ser real. 

— Você é…

— Eu sou…? — o homem incentivou naquele tom debochado, sorrindo em seguida como se aquilo fosse divertido. 

— Isso é loucura — murmurou para si mesma. Anneliese era cética!, estava fora de cogitação supôr um absurdo daqueles. — Vampiros não existem. — era uma afirmação que fazia mais para si mesma, como se para manter a sanidade e não enlouquecer de vez.

O rapaz sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha, e num segundo ele estava longe da garota morena e no outro colado às suas costas com a boca próxima ao seu ouvido.

— Você tem certeza disso? — e tão depressa quanto se aproximou, apareceu em outro lugar, dessa vez sentado em cima de um dos armários.

Anneliese não sabia como reagir, seu coração batia descompassado dentro do peito. Por isso apenas observava o outro sem pronunciar uma palavra. Era como se um novo mundo tivesse sido aberto para si, mundo esse onde vampiros existiam e guardavam suas bolsas de sangue na geladeira.

Agora, parando para analisar o suposto vampiro, ele era bem bonito. Cabelos tingidos e arrumados em um quase moicano, olhos contornados e alguns, vários, piercings nas orelhas, sem contar nas roupas pretas e coladas por baixo daquele sobretudo felpudo e as botas de combate. Anneliese não queria admitir, mas aquele cara fazia justamente o seu estilo e isso era problemático. Por isso tentou caminhar para longe dali, voltar para junto de Arya e fugir mesmo com a chuva do lado de fora e pouca gasolina no Impala vermelho, mas foi impedida.

— Hey, aonde pensa que vai? — aquele sorriso e olhos brilhantes e vermelhos seriam, _mesmo_ , um problema.

Próximo ao hall, Arya tentava não chorar de medo. Aquela… _coisa_ apenas a encarava e nada dizia, por mais que perguntasse, e isso estava deixando-a cada vez mais aflita. Desviou o olhar para o caminho que Anne havia feito mais cedo, se surpreendendo ao voltar seus olhos para aquele que lhe observava e não encontrando ninguém ali. 

Olhou para os lados, sendo surpreendida com olhos carmesins próximos demais de si. Tão próximos que acabou tombando um pouco para o lado, na tentativa de se afastar daquele homem estranho. Se arrastou para longe, surpreendendo-se ao perdê-lo de vista para o encontrar, em apenas um piscar de olhos, em sua frente.

Gritou, conseguindo que ele se afastasse e lhe desse tempo para pegar a primeira coisa que encontrou: um atiçador de brasas de ferro. Empunhou como uma espada e usaria aquilo contra o estranho se fosse preciso.

O procurou com os olhos, o encontrando longe, mas de forma que fosse possível ver metade de seu rosto com clareza por conta da luz do luar que incidia de uma das janelas. Foi então que se deu conta de que aquele homem e o das fotos eram a mesma pessoa. 

— Você… como pode estar vivo? — como das vezes anteriores, não esperava resposta, por isso surpreendeu-se ao ouvir aquela voz.

— Não estou. — Arya engoliu em seco. Mataria Anneliese, aquela mentirosa. 

— Você é um fantasma. — aquela afirmação não tinha muita certeza na voz trêmula. O outro negou, se aproximando e ficando frente a frente com a ruiva.

— A resposta certa é vampiro.

Aquilo era possível? Certo que Arya tinha suas dúvidas quanto ao sobrenatural, mas não imaginou que criaturas como aquela realmente existissem. Era assustador em níveis absurdos.

O que faria agora? Correr estava meio fora de cogitação, aquele cara era tão rápido que obviamente não chegaria nem perto da porta, e também havia Anneliese… Estava mesmo numa sinuca de bico onde qualquer movimento seria mal recebido. Só sabia de uma coisa: não queria morrer.

Apertou com ainda mais força o atiçador de brasas, tentando pescar em sua mente as formas de se matar vampiros que os filmes ensinavam, mas nada lhe vinha à mente porque quem gostava dessas coisas era Anne. “Droga!” pensou, se estivessem juntas, talvez, saberiam como sair dessa encrenca.

Enquanto pensava em todas as possibilidades, o vampiro lhe encarava sério, como se analisasse todos seus movimentos e isso a fazia arrepiar. Era estranho o fato dele não respirar e não piscar nem mesmo uma vez, mas Arya conseguia sentir toda a melancolia que aquele olhar rubro carregava. 

— O que você faz em nossa casa? — ele questionou, mantendo certa distância para o alívio da garota ruiva. Arya franziu levemente o cenho. Então aquela casa enorme pertencia a ele? Não devia estar surpresa, uma vez que fotos dele estavam espalhadas por todo lugar. 

— Eu… — murmurou, de repente se dando conta de que ele não estava sozinho ali. Arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se do outro garoto nas fotos. Se desesperou, se conhecia bem Anneliese, sabia que ela geralmente ficava paralisada em situações de medo. Sentiu os olhos marejarem ao imaginar que naquele momento a melhor amiga poderia estar morta em algum canto daquele casarão. 

Acabou por vacilar, cansada psicologicamente, caindo de joelhos no tapete em que estava antes, usando uma das mãos para limpar as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto sem serem convidadas. Não queria estar ali, nunca quis, e agora estava tudo perdido. 

O vampiro ainda observava cada movimento seu, seu rosto impassível, sem nenhuma expressão que provasse o que estava sentindo. Mas estava curioso, não lembrava como os humanos poderiam ser tão frágeis e isso, de certa forma, lhe era nostálgico. 

— Se você vai me matar, anda logo — disse sem olhá-lo, apertando com força as mãos em punhos. O vampiro apenas piscou com sua expressão congelada, e aquele gesto significava muito, mesmo que Arya ainda não soubesse disso naquele momento.

— Não pretendo fazer isso — respondeu e no instante seguinte estava sentado na poltrona à frente da lareira. Sentia-se um tanto incomodado com o fogo crepitante, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se ainda fosse como no passado… 

Arya encarou o vampiro sem entender bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Se ele não iria matá-la, o que raios queria mantendo-a ali?

— Então o quê pretende? — pela primeira vez o vampiro não lhe encarou, e ainda negou com a cabeça, mesmo que sutilmente. Ainda fez um gesto com a mão como se a dispensasse. 

— Pode ir — disse simplesmente, e Arya encarou a direção da porta e depois o caminho para onde Anneliese havia ido. Prevendo o que a ruiva faria, o vampiro se colocou à frente de seu campo de visão. — _Você_ pode ir — enfatizou. — Sozinha.

Ali Arya se viu sem esperanças mais uma vez. Por mais que estivesse livre, sair dali sem Anneliese estava fora de cogitação. Não se moveu, apenas suspirou e se ajeitou de forma que pudesse abraçar as próprias pernas e encarar o fogo na lareira. 

— Qual o seu nome? — contrariando todas as coisas que pudesse falar naquele momento, Arya fez aquela pergunta que acabou pegando o vampiro de surpresa. Ele voltou a encará-la com certa curiosidade. 

— Oh Sehun.

Na cozinha, Anneliese sentia-se desesperar ao ouvir aquele grito tão conhecido por si. Tentou mais uma vez correr de volta ao hall, tendo novamente sua passagem bloqueada por aquele vampiro bonito. 

— Sai da minha frente! — ordenou irritada, até tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas era como tentar mover uma parede de concreto do lugar. Como resposta o outro sorriu para si divertido. 

— Sua amiguinha deve estar sendo devorada neste exato momento. Não é incrível que você esteja tão perto e tão longe dela ao mesmo tempo? — seu tom era o mais puro sarcasmo e Anneliese arregalou os olhos verdes sentindo a raiva ganhar mais e mais força dentro de si. Sem se controlar, fechou a mão em punho e juntou toda a força que tinha naquele soco que foi direto na face daquela criatura depravada. 

A dor que sentiu foi excruciante. Se tentar empurrá-lo era como tentar mover concreto, socá-lo era como esmurrar o próprio aço. Entretanto, conseguira virar o rosto do outro com o golpe. 

Enquanto tentava esconder a feição de dor ao se afastar a passos sutis, o vampiro voltava a lhe encarar, porém dessa vez ele sorria incrédulo e seus olhos faiscavam irritação. 

— Tenho que admitir, você é corajosa. — e num minuto ele estava alisando o próprio rosto e no outro em cima de Anneliese enquanto prendia seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça. Estava tão perto que a garota sentia o peso de seu corpo enquanto era prensada no armário atrás de si. O vampiro sorriu em escárnio, aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais do de Anneliese. — Mas não o suficiente.

A morena se remexeu desconfortável, passando a cravar seu olhar naqueles olhos na mesma intensidade com que era encarada. Via o fundo opaco pela falta de vida e não saberia explicar o que sentia por conta daquela intensidade. A tensão entre os dois era quase palpável e o coração acelerado de Anneliese soava alto em seus ouvidos de forma que ela tinha certeza que ele ouvia também.

A garota sorriu forçadamente, novamente tentando se livrar do aperto desconfortável. Piscou algumas vezes, respirando devagar enquanto normalizava seus batimentos. 

— Você não me dá medo. — o vampiro mudou sua feição, parecendo ligeiramente interessado onde aquilo poderia levar. 

— Tem certeza? — questionou, novamente se aproximando, dessa vez diretamente para a lateral do pescoço onde uma veia calibrosa pulsava sangue quente. 

Anneliese engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos subitamente quando aquela língua gelada deslizou por sua pele, fazendo suas pernas bambearem e ela respirar fundo com dificuldade buscando sanidade para odiar aquilo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, acabando por grunhir baixinho.

O vampiro parou o que fazia e se voltou para encarar a garota, rindo sozinho em surpresa quando viu o rosto corado e o lábio úmido por ter sido mordido. Anneliese não sorria, na verdade, estava morrendo de vergonha por ter se excitado só com aquilo.

— Então você gosta disso... — aquela constatação irritou a garota, porque não era mentira. Ela riu irônica, desafiando o outro com o olhar.

— Gosto. E daí? — admitiu ácida, odiando aquele sorrisinho de lado que o vampiro tinha grudado em seu rosto. 

— E daí que as coisas podem ficar bem interessantes.

Anneliese sentiu seu estômago repuxar em expectativa, acabando por suspirar audivelmente com a perspectiva erótica daquela possibilidade. Mas não podia simplesmente esquecer tudo. Arya ainda estava em perigo. Por isso, a garota morena desviou o olhar daqueles penetrantes e tentou se soltar e correr para o hall, mas obviamente não pôde.

— Fica tranquila. — o vampiro tentava ganhar novamente a atenção da garota, se colocando à sua frente. — Sehun é um tolo que jamais mataria para se alimentar. — o sorriso era grande, e as presas aparentes. — Sua amiguinha vai ficar bem, você tem a palavra de Oh Kyungsoo. 

Anneliese analisou aquele rosto mais uma vez, pensando se poderia acreditar naquele vampiro. De certa forma sentia que a amiga estava bem, e queria muito conferir se estava mesmo, mas sabia que não seria possível. 

Ainda divagava quando sentiu novamente a língua de Kyungsoo percorrer seu pescoço, dessa vez mordendo de leve o lugar e provocando um ofegar da garota que teve sua respiração descompassada, seu peito subindo e descendo depressa enquanto tentava impedir que os sons constrangedores saíssem de sua boca.

Quando a mão do vampiro deslizou gelada em sua perna, provocando um arrepio por onde passava, até chegar em sua cintura por debaixo da regata de uma banda punk qualquer que usava, soube que estava perdida. A sanidade se esvaindo conforme a língua gelada de Kyungsoo se aproximava de seus lábios.

Anneliese estava se perdendo naquela loucura.

Próximo à lareira, Sehun emitiu um som que muito se aproximava a uma risada soprada e Arya imediatamente olhou para ele, vendo enfim alguma outra expressão que não fosse aquela cara fechada. Suas feições estavam mais relaxadas, o que deixou a garota ruiva curiosa.

— O que foi? — perguntou com o rosto apoiado nos joelhos que abraçava. O vampiro deitou a cabeça no punho fechado, apoiado no braço da poltrona, e piscou algumas vezes.

— Parece que sua amiga está se divertindo com Kyungsoo. — o tom era diferente, poderia dizer até que era divertido. Arya ergueu o rosto e franziu o cenho, pronta para se levantar e ir até onde Anneliese estava, achando que “se divertindo” pudesse ser alguma expressão vampiresca para morte terrível. Por isso, Sehun voltou a falar. — Não se preocupe, meu irmão não tem o costume de matar. Na verdade, faz muitos anos desde que nos alimentamos diretamente de algum humano. 

Certo que Arya não deveria confiar nas palavras do vampiro, mas ele parecia estar falando a verdade. Ele também não tinha porque mentir, já que mesmo se ambos fossem assassinos, ela não poderia fazer nada caso decidissem matá-las ali mesmo.

— Seu irmão? — perguntou, mais para que se distraísse da ideia de sua amiga morrendo que qualquer coisa.

— Sim, aquele. — seu olhar foi direcionado para as fotos, as quais Arya encarou no mesmo momento. De repente, a ruiva se sentiu interessada sobre o vampiro.

— Faz muito tempo desde que vocês…? — viu Sehun endurecer um pouco sua expressão enquanto assentia.

— Às vezes parece que já faz milênios… — disse com aquela melancolia que era possível ser refletida nos olhos opacos.

— Deve ser solitário, só vocês dois nessa casa enorme.

— E é.

Ficaram em silêncio durante vários minutos, onde somente o crepitar do fogo era possível ser ouvido. Foi assim durante um tempo, até que o vampiro o quebrou.

— Como é se aquecer? Eu já não me lembro. — Arya pareceu pensar sobre como responder. — Esqueça, foi uma pergunta idiota. — fez menção de sumir ao se levantar, mas no mesmo instante um clarão se fez e o estrondo não demorou para chegar, assustando a garota que, sem pensar direito, correu para perto do vampiro, segurando em seu braço gelado sem perceber.

As mãos de Arya tremiam e com isso Sehun a encarava surpreso, sua expressão até mesmo mudando no rosto. Só naquele momento percebeu as sardas que pintavam o rosto da garota menor que si, sentindo uma vontade repentina de varrer para longe o medo que emanava daqueles olhos castanhos. Por isso fez o que fez.

Sem pensar muito, envolveu a ruiva em seus braços, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos alaranjados. Se Sehun tivesse um coração pulsante, ele estaria batendo acelerado naquele momento. Fazia muito tempo desde que havia se sentido daquela forma, com aquela vontade de proteger alguém de todo o mal.

Arya tinha o coração batucando forte dentro do peito, sentindo-se estranhamente mais calma naquele abraço gelado. Tanto que até suspirou, abraçando o vampiro de volta sem pensar muito. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas nas costas cobertas pelo terno preto, assim como a camisa que ele também usava, e a cabeça apoiada no peito forte. 

A garota poderia dizer muitas coisas, menos que Sehun não era alguém atraente. Talvez por esse motivo seu coração batesse tão forte com aquele contato. 

Arya já se sentia melhor e a chuva também parecia amenizar, apesar de continuar forte, do lado de fora. Por isso ergueu o rosto, encontrando o vampiro com os olhos fechados. Era como se ele aproveitasse o contato tanto quanto si. Ele então os abriu, arqueando o cantinho dos lábios em um sorriso sutil, que acabou balançando ainda mais a garota, que sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, suspirando languidamente sem conseguir se conter por conta da intensidade com que era encarada. Estranhamente sentia-se bem, como se estivesse sendo admirada como se fosse a coisa mais bonita e preciosa de todo o universo. E gostou daquilo.

Quando deu por si Sehun estava tão próximo que ao menor movimento suas bocas poderiam se unir. Arya respirou fundo, cortando a distância que os separava e se entregando aquele desejo repentino pelos lábios do vampiro.

Como imaginou, o toque era frio, mas isso não fazia tanta diferença quando a língua esperta buscou o contato com a sua. Os lábios se moveram juntos, fazendo com borboletas dançarem no estômago da garota que apertava o tecido da camisa do mais alto. 

E o simples beijo perdia cada vez mais o controle, deixando de ser algo puro para se tornar luxurioso. As mãos de Sehun apertavam a cintura de Arya com força, subindo e se infiltrando por debaixo do tecido do cropped, buscando com sucesso o seio da garota, onde apertou com vontade. 

Arya não conteve o gemido, puxando o vampiro para mais perto. Sehun abandonou temporariamente o seio da ruiva para segurá-la na cintura, enquanto com a outra mão deslizava pela coxa firme, subindo a saia que ela usava e apalpando e apertando com vontade a bunda empinada.

O vampiro continuou com os beijos pela extensão do pescoço de Arya, uma vez que ela não conseguia mais segurar os ofêgos e gemidos. Com maestria, deu um último aperto na nádega e buscou o lugar onde sabia que faria a garota derreter em prazer. Adentrou a lingerie e passeou com os dedos até encontrar o ponto que queria, massageando-o e, vez ou outra, ameaçando penetrá-la, para assim voltar ao clitóris, fazendo a garota tremer.

Sehun voltou a se sentar na poltrona grande de tecido vermelho em seu estofado, puxando Arya para se colocar em seu colo. A ruiva, já inebriada pelo prazer que estava sentindo, assim o fez, aproveitando que ainda conseguia se manter de pé para antes se livrar da calcinha que ainda vestia. O tecido delicado de renda foi esquecido no tapete, enquanto se ajeitava da melhor forma possível nas coxas do vampiro, suspirando quando sentiu o pau, ainda coberto, roçar em sua virilha.

O vampiro voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez com ainda mais desejo e lascívia, enquanto abaixava o zíper da saia e livrava Arya dela. Logo foi a vez das botas e do o cropped ser largado no chão, e agora a única coisa que cobria o corpo da garota ruiva eram as tatuagens delicadas espalhadas pelo corpo. Eram várias e Sehun achava que aquilo combinava com a garota mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Arya não esperou antes de desabotoar a camisa por inteira, querendo ver Sehun longe daquelas roupas o mais breve possível. Entretanto, antes que pudesse tirar o tecido dos ombros largos, o vampiro o encarou sério com aqueles olhos vermelhos.

— Tem certeza? Eu sou frio. — Arya apenas sorriu e continuou o que pretendia.

— Eu não me importo. — Sehun esboçou um sorriso, deixando a garota ruiva arrepiada por ver as presas. Cada vez mais e mais detalhes deixavam em evidência que ele era sim um vampiro, mas ali, completamente nua em seu colo, não poderia se importar menos com aquilo. Sehun ser vampiro era apenas um mero detalhe.

Sehun relaxou na poltrona confortável, passando a observar o corpo que tinha em seu colo. Captava cada detalhe de Arya dedicada em desafivelar seu cinto e baixar o zíper de sua calça. O vampiro estava muito bonito daquele jeito, sem camisa e lhe encarando com atenção. Arya gostou ainda mais de como o cabelo preto contrastava com a pele pálida demais, por isso suspirou, não se contentando em percorrer todo o peitoral e por fim adentrar a última peça que a separava da intimidade de Sehun. 

A garota ruiva segurou-o em sua mão, sorrindo ao notar que era bem dotado ali. Massageou o pau em uma masturbação rápida, colocando-o para fora e tendo o vislumbre da glande já inchada. Quis abocanhá-lo, mas não queria sair do colo no qual já estava acomodada, por isso passou a encarar o vampiro enquanto se preparava para recebê-lo. 

Entretanto, Sehun voltou a capturar os lábios de Arya, puxando-a para mais perto e apertando-lhe a cintura, de forma que a garota quase derreteu em suas mãos. Em meio ao beijo, voltou a acariciar e massagear a intimidade da ruiva, penetrando-a com o indicador e o médio, nunca esquecendo do clitóris que fazia Arya revirar os olhos de prazer. Sentiu falta do contato assim que o vampiro retirou os dedos de dentro de si, mas mordeu o lábio inferior em expectativa pelo que viria.

Sehun segurava a cintura de Arya de maneira firme, ajudando-a a sentar em seu pau devagar, até estar completamente dentro da garota. A ruiva soltou um longo suspiro, conseguia sentir e até mesmo ver o relevo que o membro fazia em seu baixo ventre. Era gostoso ter o vampiro dentro de si. 

O maior encarava a ruiva como se buscasse nas feições dela algum sinal de que não deveria prosseguir com aquilo, mas não encontrou nada, pelo contrário, os olhos fechados em deleite e o sorriso satisfeito lhe davam ganas de continuar. Sehun subiu com uma das mãos até o seio de Arya, apertando ali e incentivando a garota a rebolar. A ruiva fazia como o mandado, mordendo o lábio inferior com os olhos abertos e focados no vampiro pálido. 

Arya passou a subir e descer no pau grande de Sehun devagar, sentindo alguns tremores deliciosos pelo corpo no processo. Seu ritmo aumentou com a ajuda do vampiro e seus braços fortes, e quando ele esfregou o polegar no clitóris da garota, ela jurava que poderia ir ao céu com aquilo. 

Sehun não parou, agora indo de encontro todas as vezes que Arya sentava em si até a base de seu pau, fazendo a garota revirar os olhos sempre que sentia-o profundo dentro de si. Continuou estimulando o ponto sensível, segurando forte o corpo que dava indícios de chegar ao ápice. 

Com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta emitindo gemidos despudorados, Arya tremeu nos braços de Sehun ao ser agraciada com aquele orgasmo prazeroso. Mal sentia suas pernas quando caiu no peitoral do vampiro, agradecendo o fato dele ser gelado, uma vez que sentia o corpo em chamas.

Respirava desreguladamente, sentindo os olhos passarem cada vez mais a cada piscar. Havia sido, definitivamente, muito bom e queria poder repetir aquilo em diversas outras posições o mais breve possível.

Anneliese tentava resistir. O vampiro raspava os dentes pontiagudos em sua pele, ameaçando, mas nunca o fazendo, em perfurar seu pescoço. A garota mordia o lábio inferior e encarava o teto como se buscasse forças para não ceder ao desejo que sentia por mais do que aquela criatura pudesse lhe proporcionar. 

Kyungsoo tinha o toque gelado, mas mesmo assim a fazia esquentar. Anneliese voltou seu olhar perdido para o vampiro, vendo-o erguer a cabeça para lhe encarar. Ele sorria e seu olhar malicioso alcançava sua alma. Devia tentar fugir, mas ao mesmo tempo não.

A garota morena quis acreditar que estava presa numa espécie de encantamento, algo que sempre ouviu ser um dom vampiresco, e não que estava verdadeiramente atraída por Kyungsoo. Se estivessem em um bar, ela com certeza teria ido até ele e daria seu melhor sorriso para conquistá-lo. Ele era um cara muito atraente, até mesmo com os olhos vermelhos.

O vampiro sorriu de lado, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da garota humana, confiando nela e soltando-lhe os braços. Sabia que era forte e seu aperto poderia machucá-la, coisa que não queria. Anneliese apoiou ambas mãos na superfície do armário ao qual estava escorada, ainda encarando Kyungsoo. O que deveria fazer agora? Se ele estivesse falando a verdade, Arya poderia sim estar bem e isso, de certa forma, lhe tranquilizava.

Um clarão se fez e um estrondoso barulho reverberou próximo demais, mas ao contrário do que Kyungsoo achou, a garota sequer piscou, surpreendendo o vampiro. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, contorcendo sua feição em uma sutil surpresa, coisa que chamou a atenção da garota.

— O quê? — ela disse. — Achou que eu iria pular nos seus braços com medo? — seu tom era debochado, coisa que fez Kyungsoo rir e dar de ombros.

— Talvez — confessou. — Adoraria te ter tremendo de medo nos meus braços.

— Nos seus sonhos, talvez. — Kyungsoo sorriu, voltando a se aproximar, dessa vez se apossando da cintura de Anneliese.

— Garota corajosa você, não teme nada — disse com seu rosto quase colado ao de Anne. Ela sorriu, focando seu olhar no do outro e praticamente roçando seus lábios juntos.

— Que bom que sabe, vampiro. — Anneliese deu um sorrisinho, se inclinando ainda mais para trás, o que incentivou Kyungsoo a buscar mais contato, estando praticamente debruçado em cima da garota.

Ficaram se encarando até que certos barulhos foram ouvidos. À princípio Anneliese achou estar ouvindo coisas, porque sabia muito bem que espécie de sons eram aqueles, mas quando o vampiro à sua frente começou a rir, ela teve certeza.

— Parece que meu irmãozinho foi rápido no bote — brincou, vendo a garota com aquela expressão de surpresa. Kyungsoo adentrou a roupa da morena, gostando do contato com a pele quente da cintura alheia. — O que acha de brincarmos também? 

O tom malicioso do maior gelou o estômago da garota, que acabou engolindo em seco e se assustando ao ser erguida e colocada sentada no armário com tanta facilidade. Kyungsoo sorriu daquele jeitinho cafajeste que Anneliese estava começando a se acostumar, e ele parecia estar esperando algo, sua permissão talvez.

A garota passou a pensar. Arya parecia estar bem, no sentido mais pervertido da palavra, e o que ela perderia caso aproveitasse um pouquinho? Kyungsoo era bonito, e seu jeito atiçava a morena demais. Pensando nisso tomou coragem para puxá-lo para mais perto pelos lados do sobretudo macio, inclinando a cabeça para olhá-lo com certa superioridade. Kyungsoo gostou daquilo.

O beijo aconteceu de forma despudorada, enquanto as línguas se encontravam lascivamente, o vampiro infiltrava suas mãos ainda mais para dentro das roupas de Anneliese, abrindo com maestria o fecho da peça íntima em suas costas. Sorriu em meio ao beijo, antes de se afastar sutilmente, apenas para livrar a garota de suas roupas. 

Enquanto tirava a jaqueta pesada e a camiseta preta com o logotipo de uma banda de punk qualquer, Anneliese tentava fazer o mesmo com Kyungsoo. No fim apenas o peitoral forte com um grosso colar de cruz estava exposto, enquanto a garota tinha apenas uma singela palheta com seu apelido "Anne" gravado e presa num cordão simples e as tatuagens desenhadas na pele. O vampiro sorriu ao reparar naqueles detalhes, gostando cada vez mais do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

Kyungsoo riu ao ver a garota tremer sutilmente, achando adorável como os mamilos ficaram eriçados com os piercings atravessados em um detalhe sexy.

— Está com frio? — brincou, vendo Anneliese revirar os olhos. Fazia, sim, frio naquela madrugada chuvosa, por isso Kyungsoo voltou a se apossar dos lábios da garota, apertando a cintura com vontade.

Kyungsoo poderia ter a pele fria, mas era quente em cada toque. Anneliese suspirava a cada aperto, ofegando quando a boca desceu e abocanhou seu seio, sugando com força e deixando a garota com as pernas bambas. 

Anneliese agarrou os cabelos vermelhos do vampiro, puxando os fios e abraçando-o com as pernas e trazendo Kyungsoo para mais perto. As mãos do vampiro, que seguravam a cintura da garota, desceram para as coxas tatuadas, erguendo-as levemente.

Novamente Kyungsoo encarava a garota pedindo uma espécie de permissão silenciosa. Como resposta Anneliese sorriu, aproximando-se e plantando um beijo nos lábios cheinhos. O vampiro sorriu de volta antes de se ajoelhar e separar mais as pernas da morena.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior se deleitando com a visão daquele cara tão bonito entre suas pernas, revirando os olhos quando ele passou a língua por sua intimidade. Anneliese quis gritar, pois a forma como o vampiro lhe chupava era deliciosa, como nunca sentiu com nenhum cara antes.

Voltou a segurar os fios ruivos, completamente arrepiada enquanto espiava vez ou outra Kyungsoo. O vampiro penetrava a língua e depois chupava o clitóris da garota, passando a olhar nos olhos dela a cada vez que passeava com o músculo molhado na intimidade. 

Os gemidos saíam involuntariamente de sua boca, e ela nem reparou quando começou a investir contra a língua do vampiro. Anneliese teria gozado se ele tivesse continuado, mas Kyungsoo deu-lhe um último beijo antes de se colocar de pé, sorrindo para a garota. 

Anneliese respirava com dificuldade, um pouco brava por ter seu orgasmo interrompido por tão pouco, mas ainda tinha força nos braços, se colocando na beirada do armário de forma que já sentisse a glande encostando em sua intimidade molhada. Levou uma das mãos até o ombro de Kyungsoo, subindo-a até pescoço pálido, fazendo um carinho com seu polegar na curva de sua mandíbula.

Os olhares eram intensos, e por um segundo foi como se existisse somente os dois no mundo. Kyungsoo se aproximou, iniciando mais um beijo e penetrando Anneliese no processo. A garota forçou os olhos, suspirando aliviada quando o vampiro se afundou por completo dentro de si. 

As estocadas se iniciaram lentas, quase dolorosas, e gemidos eram abafados e calados com beijos até se tornarem quase gritos com o aumentar da velocidade das investidas. Anneliese já não estava mais em si, sabendo apenas murmurar coisas indecifráveis e sentir um prazer tão arrebatador a ponto de ter os olhos cheios de lágrimas. 

Com uma estocada mais profunda, Anneliese chegou ao ápice do prazer, gemendo lânguido e sorrindo satisfeita. Se apoiou nos cotovelos, com a respiração desregulada. Kyungsoo continuava em perfeito estado, uma das vantagens de ser vampiro, e sorria pequeno observando a feição corada da garota. Acabou não resistindo, surpreendendo-a com um beijo, um selar casto que deixou Anneliese sem reação por segundos.

O vampiro lhe pareceu completamente diferente por conta daquele ato simples, mas cheio de significado. A morena sorriu, sentindo o corpo esfriar logo por conta da temperatura. Estava voltando a sentir frio, por isso buscou as roupas que estavam ao seu alcance de cima do armário. 

A garota vestia o sutiã quando sentiu a sobretudo felpudo e macio lhe ser oferecido. Não entendeu a princípio aquilo, mas ao ver Kyungsoo lhe estendendo a peça, acabou por aceitar.

— Obrigada — disse, vestindo rapidamente o casaco grosso e se aquecendo enquanto via o vampiro vestir rapidamente a calça de couro e calçar as botas parecidas com as suas. Kyungsoo deixou de lado a camisa e sentou-se ao lado da garota no armário vazio.

O vampiro nada disse, apenas estava ali, em silêncio ao seu lado enquanto Anneliese vestia seu sobretudo. A morena o achou muito gentil naquele momento, tomando liberdade para encostar no ombro alheio e apoiar sua cabeça ali.

Não faria mal ficar naquele aconchego por algum tempinho. A garota nem percebeu quando caiu no sono.

Arya estava sonolenta e Sehun percebeu isso. Com uma habilidade única, o vampiro segurou a garota presa ao seu corpo e se pôs de pé. A ruiva estranhou quando ele passou a andar até as escadas, literalmente flutuando consigo em seus braços até o andar de cima.

— Para onde está me levando? — perguntou um pouco aflita, vendo a expressão séria de Sehun lhe encarar e dar um sorriso sutil.

Ele não respondeu, apenas atravessou o corredor extenso, cheio de quadros nas paredes e tapete vermelho, até adentrar uma das postas, revelando ser um quarto enorme.

Arya olhava tudo ao redor, a decoração detalhada e de época revelando se tratar de um ambiente caro. Ainda com os pés fora do chão, Sehun acomodou a ruiva na cama espaçosa e foi até um dos armários, retirando de lá um cobertor felpudo que destoava completamente da decoração por se tratar de algo tão longe daquela época. Teve vontade de perguntar o motivo dele ter algo como aquilo, uma vez que não sentia frio, mas se absteve. 

Voltou a sentir-se sonolenta, sorrindo quando o vampiro deitou ao seu lado, observando seus traços, como aqueles olhos vermelhos e opacos. Ainda enrolada no cobertor se aproximou até estar novamente nos braços de Sehun, suspirando satisfeita quando ele passou o braço por si e lhe abraçou. Arya sentiu o coração acelerar, sentindo uma vontade absurda de permanecer ali pelo resto da eternidade. 

— Logo irá amanhecer. — Sehun tinha seriedade em seu tom, somado a uma pitada de tristeza. — Quando isso acontecer, eu e meu irmão iremos para nossos caixões. — Arya ouvia com atenção. Não sabia onde Sehun queria chegar com aquilo, mas não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. — Voltaremos a aparecer ao pôr do sol. Você pode dormir o quanto quiser, tem algumas comidas nos armários da cozinha e gasolina na área de serviço. Você e sua amiga podem comer e pegar o que precisarem antes de irem. 

— Sehun… pare de falar como se nunca mais eu fosse te ver. — o tom desamparado e as lágrimas foram automáticos e verdadeiros, de forma que nem mesmo o vampiro soube como responder àquilo. 

Escolheu ficar em silêncio e abraçar a garota, deixando um beijo na testa antes de apertá-la forte. Não queria dar adeus, Arya era adorável e tinha o coração puro, sem contar o quão bonita era. Sehun admirou cada uma das sardas espalhadas pelo rosto delicado até a garota pegar no sono. 

Arya dormiu agarrada ao vampiro enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo canto de seu olho. 


	2. Parte II - O Preço Da Imortalidade

Anneliese acordou de repente, sentindo um pouco de frio. O sol incomodava aos olhos e ao notar a lareira apagada entendeu porque sua pele estava gelada. Notou que vestia o sobretudo felpudo de Kyungsoo, atestando que tudo o que estava em sua mente sobre a madrugada ao lado do vampiro não fora coisa de sua cabeça. Abraçou os próprios braços, notando que, por baixo do casaco grande, ela vestia apenas sua calcinha e o sutiã. Olhou em volta, vendo suas roupas dobradas ao seu lado. 

Entretanto, como num súbito, a garota percebeu que estava no lugar onde deveria encontrar Arya. Se a amiga não estava ali, significava que… Não! Se recusava a imaginar o pior, por isso se levantou depressa, passando a olhar ao redor, pés tocando o chão gelado.

— Arya! — gritou, não recebendo resposta e se desesperando. Olhou para as escadas, correndo para subir os degraus cobertos por aquele tapete vermelho. — Arya! Cadê você?! — se viu num corredor extenso, cheio de portas e quadros nas paredes. Reconheceu Kyungsoo em alguns deles quando olhou de relance. Estava cada vez mais preocupada com a amiga. — Arya! 

Anneliese passou a abrir porta por porta, percebendo se tratar de quartos vazios, aparentemente. Fez isso em todo corredor, até se deparar com um onde alguém dormia envolto a um cobertor grosso. Na ponta dos pés foi até a cama e, quando viu os fios ruivos aparecendo, suspirou aliviada. 

— Arya! — disse em alívio, abraçando a outra que acordava assustada com a cara amassada. 

— Anne...? — constatou ainda sonolenta, olhando ao redor e estranhando o lugar. — Onde a gente tá?! — a garota se cobriu ainda mais com o cobertor ao se dar conta da nudez. — Meu Deus, cadê minhas roupas?! — encarou a amiga, percebendo que ela nada vestia tirando aquele casaco que nunca havia visto antes. — Cadê as _suas_ roupas? — Anneliese sorriu meio encabulada. 

— Lá em baixo… Como você veio parar aqui? — olhou em volta, percebendo os detalhes daquele quarto com móveis e objetos antigos. Voltou a encarar a amiga que sorria tímida, estranhando demais aquilo. 

— Sehun me trouxe… 

— Quem é Sehun? — perguntou com o cenho franzido, lembrando vagamente de ter ouvido esse nome na conversa com Kyungsoo. Arya arqueou a sobrancelha, dando mais uma olhada na amiga.

— Onde você conseguiu isso? — mudou o foco de volta para a morena, que se enrolou mais no sobretudo e desviou o olhar. 

— Eu tô morrendo de fome… — murmurou ouvindo o estômago da amiga roncar, acabando por rir. 

— Sehun disse que tem comida nos armários. — Anneliese franziu o cenho.

— Eu procurei ontem e não achei nada. Apesar que não vi em todos… — disse pensativa. Arya olhou em volta, vendo suas roupas numa poltrona. Levantou e se vestiu, não se incomodando com a amiga, afinal já haviam se visto daquela forma milhares de vezes em todos os muitos anos daquela amizade.

— Você tem marcas de dedos no corpo inteiro. — Anneliese pontuou e Arya deu de ombros meio sem jeito. — A noite foi boa, pelo visto. — foi vez da ruiva sorrir toda cheia de significados.

— Você não faz ideia… 

— Acho que eu faço sim. — Anneliese riu, se colocando de pé ao que caminhava para fora do quarto com Arya ao seu lado.

As garotas desceram as escadas depois de perderem um tempinho admirando as fotos e pinturas de Kyungsoo e Sehun, deles crianças, adolescentes, até a aparência que tinham agora. Arya esperou Anneliese se vestir e aproveitou que a amiga tinha o sobretudo para surrupiar a jaqueta jeans. Era de manhã e fazia frio.

A cozinha tinha um aspecto mais novo, como se os eletrodomésticos atuais constrastrassem com os móveis de estilo victoriano. Procuraram nos armários, encontrando alguns pacotes de salgadinhos e outras besteiras fáceis de comer. Quando Arya abriu a geladeira gritou por conta do susto, quase caindo para trás. Anneliese viu mais uma vez as inúmeras bolsas de sangue ali, percebendo ao fundo uma jarra de leite. A pegou e serviu um copo para si, ignorando o olhar arregalado da amiga.

Arya se sentou ao lado da morena, ainda achando estranho como ela conseguia tomar aquilo tirado daquele lugar tenebroso com tanta naturalidade. Negou quando lhe fora oferecido, voltando a comer do pacote de salgadinho que as duas dividiam.

— Vou procurar gasolina pro carro. — Anneliese disse já de pé.

— Na dispensa. Sehun me disse. 

— Sehun te disse muitas coisas, né? — constatou com certa estranheza, coisa que fez a amiga revirar os olhos. — Ele nos deu permissão pra ir embora também? — a ruiva escolheu ficar quieta, mesmo que fosse exatamente isso. 

Arya seguiu Anneliese, vendo de perto a amiga abastecer o Impala vermelho até o tanque estar cheio de novo. A morena deixou o galão no chão, se virando para olhar a frente da casa. Era mesmo uma construção antiga e bonita, de se tirar o fôlego agora que podia ver seus detalhes com clareza.

— Certo, vamos — disse após uma última checada no casarão, vendo o rosto da amiga se fechar como num prelúdio de tempestade. Não entendeu. — O que foi? — Arya desviou o olhar, encarando a casa por alguns momentos, ainda muda. — Ary, pelo amor de Deus, me diz que você não tá pensando em ficar mais tempo aqui.

— Seria tão ruim assim? — a ruiva questionou com um sorriso triste, assim como os olhos. Anneliese, encostada no carro, jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo, expirando ruidosamente. 

— Sabe que é perigoso, né? Eles podem não ter feito nada pra gente mais cedo, mas nada garante que vão ficar só naquele estoque de sangue gelado. — a ruiva sabia que ela tinha razão. Era, sim, perigoso. Muito. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ir embora sem se despedir.

— Quero correr o risco. — Anneliese bagunçou os cabelos.

— A imprudente devia ser eu! Que merda, Arya — resmungou pegando o galão quase pela metade e levando de volta onde o pegou, sendo seguida pela ruiva e entrando novamente na casa grande.

Por sorte o estoque de salgadinhos era grande.

**──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────**

Era de tarde quando as garotas resolveram acender novamente a lareira. Anneliese até mesmo havia pegado o violão no banco de trás do carro, dedilhando alguma melodia ou outra, afinal era como as garotas ganhavam a vida antes de pararem ali. 

Mesmo com o sol brilhando, dentro da casa ainda era muito frio. As duas estavam sentadas lado a lado quando escutaram o som de passos no chão de madeira. Se viraram e levantaram rapidamente — a morena abandonando o instrumento de qualquer jeito no chão —, arregalando os olhos quando um garoto alto, mas que não deveria passar dos 17 anos, apareceu, encarando-as surpreso.

— Quem são vocês? — deu um passo para trás, apertando com força a alça da sacola que carregava. Arya o encarava tão surpresa quanto Anneliese.

— Quem é você? — a morena questionou. Era nítido que ele era humano, uma vez que seus olhos eram castanhos e sua pele corada. O garoto tinha o cenho franzido, por isso Anneliese decidiu que era o momento de iniciar as apresentações. — Somos Arya e Anneliese — apontou para a amiga e depois para si. — Por conta da chuva de ontem, nos abrigamos aqui — disse a verdade, optando por pular a parte em que haviam transado com os donos imortais da casa. O garoto pareceu verdadeiramente surpreso, assentindo timidamente. — E você…?

— Park Chanyeol… eu venho aqui às vezes…

Isso explicava as comidas nos armários, as garotas pensaram. 

— Por quê? — Anne perguntou e Chanyeol o encarou sem entender muito bem, o rosto parecendo ainda mais inocente por trás do óculos redondo. — Se vem aqui às vezes, sabe bem quem mora aqui. — o garoto desviou o olhar. — Não tem medo? — voltou a encarar a morena, negando com a cabeça.

— Eles jamais fariam mal pra mim. — se limitou a dizer, os cachos pendendo para o lado junto da cabeça. Um silêncio se fez presente, tornando-se um tanto desconfortável, em vista de que haviam acabado de se conhecer. E foi assim até o garoto mexer em sua sacola e oferecer um sorriso bonitinho. — Querem um pouco de bolo? 

E aquilo foi música para os ouvidos das mais velhas que se encararam com um sorriso.

  
  


Chanyeol era um garoto normal, exceto pela falta de temor pelos vampiros. O Park era muito curioso, e por sempre andar por aí em busca de aventura no tempo livre, acabou por achar o casarão. Depois do encontro com os vampiros, passou a admirá-los — mesmo com a primeira impressão infeliz. Chanyeol era fascinado pelas criaturas noturnas.

Anneliese ouvia o garoto falar com devoção e não conseguia evitar o cenho franzido em estranheza. Era louco demais para si alguém gostar daquela vida de cárcere quando um mundo todinho os esperava do lado de fora. Nunca entenderia aquilo.

— E você pensa em… ser um deles? — a morena perguntou tentando não esboçar seus reais pensamentos. Chanyeol abriu um sorriso enorme, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e assentindo diversas vezes.

— Você é bem corajoso. — Arya disse arregalando de leve os olhos e respirando fundo para dar mais uma garfada no pedaço de bolo. 

— Eu diria louco, isso sim. — Anneliese completou e Chanyeol acabou rindo. Era esperado esse tipo de reação, e ele sabia que não era uma decisão muito sensata, mas ele queria mesmo assim. — É você que limpa tudo por aqui? — a garota decidiu mudar o foco, e viu o mais novo assentir animadamente. — Não é meio exaustivo? Aqui é enorme… — Chanyeol fez uma careta, mas ela não durou muito em seu rosto.

— É um pouco… mas eu não me importo. Talvez se eu continuar fiel aos senhores Oh, eles me transformem algum dia… — era apenas uma possibilidade que poderia muito bem nunca acontecer, e isso incomodou demais Anneliese, que nunca em sua vida conseguia se ver depositando todo seu tempo em algo incerto. E achou que viver de música fosse a coisa mais insensata que já vira. 

— Ok… eu vou lá fora um pouco. Preciso fumar. — a morena disse e se levantou, caminhando para fora e logo acendendo o cigarro. Tragava o tabaco quando se sentiu observada. Olhou para os lados e para além da vegetação que cercava todo o casarão. Nada. Nem mesmo um animal perdido. Terminou o cigarro depressa, voltando para o interior da casa grande, varrendo aquilo para o fundo de sua mente.

Quando Anneliese voltou, percebeu que, tanto Chanyeol quando Arya estavam na sala em silêncio. Notou o garoto de olho em seu instrumento, dando um sorrisinho de lado ao se unir a eles. 

— Sabe tocar, Park? — perguntou, ganhando a atenção do mais novo junto de bochechas coradas. Ele negou, meio sem graça por ter sido pego olhando tanto para o violão cheio de adesivos. Anneliese pegou-o e dedilhou uma melodia bonitinha antes de voltar sua atenção para Chanyeol. — Quer aprender? — gostou de como o olhar do outro se iluminou e de como ele assentiu animado. Arya revirou os olhos e sorriu, sabia como a amiga era apaixonada por música e em como adorava converter os outros para isso. Apesar de não poder falar muito, uma vez que fazia parte desse meio também. Cantar era sua vida.

Quando Chanyeol aprendeu os acordes básicos — pegando-os super rápido para a surpresa da morena —, ela ditou-os e Arya passou a acompanhá-los com a voz depois de alguns treinos rápidos da sequência de Love Of My Life do Queen. Annelise fazia a segunda voz cheia de orgulho do garoto. 

Ficaram nisso até o dia escurecer e o mais novo se despedir dizendo que precisava ir para casa, algo sobre horário para chegar por conta dos pais. Anneliese não gostou do olhar amedrontado no rosto do outro, mas não poderia dizer nada, uma vez que o conhecia há horas apenas.

Chanyeol foi embora e voltou a ser apenas as duas ali. 

O garoto, antes de ir, mostrou onde ficava o painel de controle, descendo a chave que ligava as luzes do casarão. Ao menos não ficariam no escuro total.

Continuaram com as músicas até serem surpreendidas por uma presença. Duas, na verdade. 

Os dedos pararam de dedilhar as cordas e a voz parou de soar. Os olhares de ambas foram direto para o topo das escadas. O lustre iluminava com precisão os detalhes; os olhos vermelhos e a pele pálida ficavam em evidência à luz, deixando os dois vampiros ainda mais encantadores.

Arya mordeu o lábio ao ter seu olhar cruzando com o de Sehun, enquanto Anneliese dava um sorrisinho discreto àquele descarado no rosto de Kyungsoo. Os dois desceram os degraus cobertos pelo tapete vermelho lado a lado, flutuando os últimos passos e surgindo como mágica à frente das garotas.

Arya foi a primeira a ir até o vampiro mais alto, sentindo vontade de abraçá-lo, mas se contendo e se derretendo quando ele lhe segurou pelo queixo brevemente, para colocar uma mecha teimosa atrás da orelha da garota ruiva. Annelise apenas observava a cena romântica com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ao menos ele era bonito.

— Então esse é o tal Sehun — alfinetou com a sobrancelha arqueada e sorriso ladino no rosto ainda olhando o vampiro. A amiga lhe encarou com certo ultraje, a olhando de cima a baixo e depois para, só quem podia ser, o dono do sobretudo que a morena vestia. Acabou por sorrir maldosa, olhos faiscando a mais pura vingança.

— E esse é Kyungsoo, suponho. — agora quem tinha a sobrancelha arqueada era Arya, e Anneliese não sabia bem como rebater àquilo. Estava provando seu próprio veneno.

Ambas estavam de frente uma para outra, esquecendo momentaneamente onde estavam e com quem. Quem quebrou aquela tensão foi o próprio vampiro citado, rindo e encarando a ruiva daquele jeito cafajeste que Anneliese estava se acostumando — mesmo que não pudesse. 

— E você deve ser a amiga. — os olhos vermelhos emanavam a malícia implícita naquela pequena frase. Arya sabia bem o que ele queria dizer, sentindo-se levemente constrangida subitamente, mas tal sensação passando tão rápido quanto. Adotou a mesma postura de antes e seu olhar afiado encarava o outro sem desviar. 

— Sim, eu mesma. Sou Arya e, à propósito, o prazer é todo seu. — aquilo intrigou Kyungsoo, que acabou rindo soprado. Bateu uma palma e balançou o dedo apontado na direção da ruiva enquanto sorria empolgado. 

— Você é interessante, gostei de você. — Arya apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, mesmo que não entendesse muito bem o que aquilo deveria significar, e se significava realmente. Sehun pigarreou e Kyungsoo parou de encarar a garota, até se afastando um pouco. 

Após isso, Anneliese enfim voltou a atenção para o outro vampiro, e ele a encarou de volta direcionando sua atenção para o casaco que cobria o corpo da garota quase que até os pés e curvando o canto dos lábios em um sorriso quase imperceptível. A garota ficou um tanto sem graça, desviando o olhar.

— Você deve ser a Anne. — a morena franziu o cenho, sem saber de onde ele poderia ter descoberto aquilo, sendo que nunca disse seu nome para nenhum dos dois. 

— Anneliese, na verdade — corrigiu, vendo o rosto de Kyungsoo expressar algo como surpresa. A morena até pensou que ele poderia estar interessado em saber mais sobre si, entretanto, não demorou mais que segundos para que o vampiro voltasse com sua habitual expressão insinuada, forçando a garota a esquecer seus pensamentos bobos. — Você deixou minha amiga cheia de marcas — mudou o foco, recebendo uma cara feia de Arya em troca. Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso enorme, achando graça daquilo. Sehun riu, não conseguindo manter-se sério diante daquela acusação.

— Desculpe por isso. — Sehun disse olhando a ruiva no fundo dos olhos, sendo totalmente sincero, e a garota sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ali eles passaram a estar num mundo só deles. 

Annelise até encarou a cena que passava a se desenrolar, mas teve sua atenção roubada quando sentiu aquela fungada em seu pescoço, lhe tirando de órbita durante uns segundos. Se afastou e conseguiu ver perfeitamente a feição cheia de segundas intenções que recebia do outro. Kyungsoo era mesmo um pervertido. Empurrou-o de leve para manter certa distância e cruzou os braços, encarando-o meio debochada. 

Já Arya sorriu sem jeito para o vampiro, espiando a amiga e se dando conta de que Anneliese havia se divertido tanto quanto si mesma ao ver Kyungsoo sorrindo sem vergonha para a morena. Voltou a atenção para Sehun quando ouviu sua voz.

— O que ainda faz aqui? Achei que fosse embora. — Arya tentou não suspirar, mas foi impossível. O vampiro tinha essa coisa que a fazia derreter mesmo com tão pouco.

— Eu… — balbuciou, evitando encarar o outro nos olhos. — Não queria ir assim, sabe? — voltou o olhar para o maior, gostando muito de como os olhos vermelhos dele ficavam tão vivos olhando de pertinho. — Sem me… despedir. — Sehun sorriu sutilmente, acelerando o coração da garota que mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter o sorrisinho.

— Entendo. — ficaram se encarando durante um tempo, até que Sehun decidiu quebrá-lo com aquela loucura que havia corroído sua mente o dia inteiro. Olhou para a garota ruiva e se aproximou mais um passo. — Eu gostaria de te dar uma coisa. — Arya se surpreendeu, e quando viu a mão ser estendida para si, a pegou sem pensar em mais nada. 

Nem mesmo em Anneliese, que apenas viu a amiga sendo levada para as escadas e sumindo de sua vista. A morena até ficou aflita de primeiro momento, mas Kyungsoo tomou sua atenção quando dedilhou nas cordas do violão, provocando um som harmonioso enquanto sentado na poltrona de estofado vermelho.

— Eu já tive uma banda, sabia? — comentou vagamente, tocando um blues gostoso de se ouvir. O vampiro ergueu seu olhar, com aquele sorriso de lado sacana. — Não fazia ideia de que tocava. — a garota arqueou a sobrancelha e revirou os olhos.

— O quê? Garotas não podem tocar rock n’ roll? — Kyungsoo gargalhou abandonando o violão no tapete com cuidado e então puxou a garota para seu colo. Encarou a morena com um sorriso enquanto ela devolvia o olhar um tanto contrariada, apesar de não ter feito esforço algum para sair do colo do vampiro. Por fim descansou as pernas e se colocou sentada, o encarando de frente.o 

— Eu nunca disse isso. — o sorriso voltava a ser repleto de segundas intenções. — Ficou ótimo em você — comentou ao deixar as mãos na cintura de Anneliese, afagando ali maciez do casaco felpudo. — Mas acho que ainda prefiro você sem roupa alguma. — e, sem motivo algum, Kyungsoo a beijou, permanecendo com um sorriso um tanto quanto diferente dos que Anneliese estava acostumada.

No mesmo instante a garota o olhou diretamente, e por um segundo o silêncio foi absoluto. Kyungsoo queria o poder de ler mentes, como alguns dos seus possuíam, assim poderia saber o que se passava pela cabeça de Anneliese, e talvez até que ela pudesse ler os seus pensamentos. Isso o pouparia de tantas explicações... 

A morena respirou fundo, passando a analisar o rosto do vampiro minuciosamente, intrigando-o. Sua cabeça estava cheia de coisas, se questionava sobre toda aquela ligação que sentia com o vampiro, sobre como ele parecia ser tão certo para si. Nunca foi de se apegar ou se apaixonar com tão pouco e isso, de certa forma, a assustava um pouco. Ainda assim, precisava aproveitar aqueles últimos momentos. Se fosse para nunca mais vê-lo, gostaria de não ter arrependimentos quando fosse. Tocou-o com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo a superfície fria da bochecha, descendo para o queixo, sob os dígitos. Sentiria falta daquela diferença de temperaturas. Por isso não pensou muito antes de retirar de seu pescoço o colar, segurando cada ponta, ponderando se fazia aquilo que tinha em mente ou não.

Anneliese continuava em silêncio e isso passou a incomodar Kyungsoo de certa forma. Queria que a garota falasse alguma coisa, nem que fosse apenas para jogar palavras ácidas em si, era muito melhor do que nada. E foi assim até ela se aproximar de seu ouvido.

— O que acha de repetirmos a dose de antes? — e então ela se afastou, passando a olhá-lo enquanto apoiava as mãos próximo ao joelho do outro, com um sorrisinho nos lábios ao admirar o próprio nome pendendo no pescoço alheio.

Kyungsoo sorriu antes de puxar a morena para um beijo quente, capaz de ferver até mesmo sua pele fria, e também colocar no lugar todos aqueles desejos e pensamentos que bagunçavam a cabeça dos dois.

Arya estava novamente naquele quarto, e agora aproveitava para reparar nos detalhes. As paredes eram revestidas por aquele papel de parede azul, com aqueles desenhos minúsculos em dourado. Era muito bonito, mas ao contrário dos corredores, não havia tantas fotos no cômodo. Entretanto, as que tinham ali eram um tanto diferentes. Sehun era uma criança em todas elas — algumas com Kyungsoo ao seu lado, outras não — e junto dele havia uma mulher muito bonita. A ruiva se pegou admirando a mulher na foto, sorrindo por perceber nela traços dos dois irmãos. 

— O nome dela era Emma. Acabou morrendo pouco depois de eu ser transformado. — a garota arregalou os olhos, o sorriso morrendo nos lábios rosados. 

— E-eu… sinto muito, eu- — mas Sehun a cortou, dando-lhe um sorriso discreto, como sempre. 

— Está tudo bem. Vamos, venha até aqui. — ele pediu, dando alguns passos para longe, buscando algo em cima da cômoda. Coisa essa que Arya notou ser um relicário dourado. Sehun observava o colar com carinho, a garota ruiva logo notando que aquele era um item especial. — Era dela — comentou antes de se virar para Arya e erguer a peça. A garota negou.

— Eu não posso aceitar. É… especial para você — disse, mas o vampiro lhe encarou com aqueles olhos vermelhos e brilhantes. Voltou a se aproximar, e dessa vez a ruiva não se esquivou.

— Por isso quero que fique com ele — disse após prender o fecho. A garota segurou o relicário, abrindo-o e vendo ali uma foto pequena de Sehun e do outro lado uma de Kyungsoo, de quando ainda eram crianças. Sorriu, achando o vampiro adorável. 

— Obrigada, é lindo — encarou o outro, sentindo o coração bater forte dentro do peito. 

Era novo para Arya sentir-se daquela maneira. Nunca havia ficado balançada daquela forma por ninguém antes e ela não sabia o que fazer com aquela nova sensação. Sem se recriminar, envolveu o corpo frio com os braços, surpreendendo Sehun, mas ele não se afastou, pelo contrário, retribuiu o contato e segurou a cabeça da garota junto ao peito. Ficaram naquele contato até Arya erguer os olhos para encarar o vampiro. Sehun a olhava com carinho e aquilo fez o peito da garota doer, de certa forma.

A ruiva segurou o rosto do outro com ambas as mãos, beijando-o nos lábios de forma doce. De repente sentiu necessidade de tê-lo perto, e tal necessidade se espelhou no ósculo, tornando-o um tanto desesperado. 

— Fica comigo. — ela pediu numa epifania, e Sehun não soube se falava daquele momento ou se do restante de sua vida. Seja qual fosse, o vampiro aceitaria.

A ligação que eles possuíam se mostrou ainda mais forte após estarem nos braços um do outro, e Arya se viu num dilema ao sentir-se tão malditamente bem junto do vampiro. Porque ela queria seguir, mas não deixar Sehun.

**──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────**

— Belo carro. — Kyungsoo disse ao ver o Impala vermelho. Anneliese sorriu de lado, pois se havia algo que ela se orgulhava, além de saber tocar todas as músicas do Judas Priest, essa coisa era seu carro. 

— Obrigada. — se virou para Kyungsoo com aquele olhar cúmplice, ele sorriu um de seus sorrisos, não debochado ou com segundas intenções, mas sim um de seus raros que expressavam felicidade e interesse. Porque estava, depois de tantas décadas, interessado em alguém. Ali Anneliese quis ter mais tempo com o outro, talvez levá-lo para uma volta, onde pudessem dar uns amassos sob as estrelas com alguma balada de fundo. Suspirou ao desviar o olhar, se não o fizesse nunca mais conseguiria ir embora, ainda mais com o vampiro a olhando daquele jeito que a deixava confusa sobre tudo. — Bem, vamos? — disse ao se virar para a amiga, vendo-a com aquela expressão. Aquela que ela adotava quando estava incerta sobre o que fazer. — Hey, hey, hey… Arya? — chamou com certa urgência e, por quê não?, desespero, e a amiga, que estava de mãos dadas com o vampiro Sehun, apertou mais ainda o contato. Era nítido o que significava, por isso Anneliese a encarou com o cenho franzido e em seus olhos a expressão era muito clara, como se dissesse “Não brinca comigo, garota”.

Arya olhou para Sehun e, com muito custo, se desprendeu do aperto, correndo até Anneliese e segurando em seu braço já arrastando-a para longe dos vampiros. Queria que não fizessem daquilo uma grande coisa, mas a morena já estava irritada, o que deixava a ruiva com certo receio de colocar para fora tudo aquilo que a corroia por dentro e confrontar a melhor amiga.

— Você ficou louca?! Você…. Grr! — a morena puxou os cabelos de leve. Arya nem precisava abrir a boca para Annelise saber o que ela estava pensando. Ela não queria ir, e isso era nítido como a água cristalina. — Qual o seu plano agora? Não quis ir ontem, não quer ir hoje. Se é assim, quando vamos embora? Nunca? — a ruiva abaixou a cabeça, se perguntando como poderia dizer aquilo, para depois erguê-la com aquela feição determinada. E Anneliese odiava aquela expressão às vezes porque era como o anúncio de uma tempestade iminente e inevitável.

— Vamos ficar. — disse assim, afirmando como se fosse algo já decidido. Anne riu.

— Não vamos, não. — a ruiva franziu o cenho, contrariada.

— Por quê? Podemos morar aqui e-

— E, nada! — a morena cortou, passando os dedos pelos fios de pontas avermelhadas. — Vamos embora, Arya. Nada de bom irá nos acontecer se ficarmos aqui. É perigoso.

— Mas e o Chanyeol? Ele vem aqui sempre e continua bem e-

— Ele é um caso à parte. — Anneliese falou por cima, se recusando a escutar mais das desculpas da amiga. Era loucura. — Não espere que o mesmo aconteça conosco, porque não vai. Vamos morrer ou, pior!, nos transformar em um deles.

— Para de me interromper! — Arya gritou, vendo a morena suspirar já cansada. Odiava discutir com a melhor amiga, depois de tantos anos juntas não queria fazer daquela discussão uma briga séria. Entretanto, por outro lado, havia Sehun a quem não queria abandonar. E não via a imortalidade como algo assim, tão terrível. Ser jovem para sempre era quase como um sonho, por isso anuviou sua expressão e pediu com mais calma: — Por favor, vamos ficar…

E então Anneliese passou a encará-la nos olhos, sendo correspondida na mesma intensidade. A morena via ali a melhor amiga, aquela que sonhou todos os sonhos consigo, que riu e chorou, que estava ao seu lado em todos aqueles momentos importantes onde achou que não tinha mais o que fazer, a mesma pessoa que ficou ao seu lado nos momentos difíceis e que pulou de cabeça naquela epifania de sair por aí com o carro para curtir a vida ao máximo enquanto podia. E então sentiu e soube que aquela era a última vez que estariam juntas. Sentiu raiva, mas, sobretudo, quis chorar.

— Não… — disse com a voz fraquejando, engolindo em seco e olhando para o céu estrelado em busca de forças.

Arya encarava Anne, pensando sobre o quanto queria que permanecessem juntas, assim como deveria ser. Assim como sempre foi. 

A ruiva conhecia a melhor amiga desde sempre, estudaram juntas, dividiam segredos de anos atrás e se meteram em tantas confusões quando ainda eram apenas duas adolescentes inconsequentes, sem contar todas as experiências loucas que tiveram lado a lado. Era como devia continuar sendo, por isso não conseguia se ver num mundo onde a melhor amiga não estivesse consigo. Por que não podiam fazer daquela mais uma das várias aventuras que tiveram juntas? Queria ficar, e queria que Anneliese fizesse o mesmo, mas sabia que ela não o faria. E isso doeu.

Então ficaram em silêncio, apenas postergando ainda mais aquele momento. O momento em que os caminhos, que sempre seguiram juntos, se separariam.

Anneliese voltou a olhar a melhor amiga com o coração doendo, enquanto Arya não conseguia conter a lágrima teimosa que já percorria sua bochecha. 

— Não vou te convencer, não é? — a morena soltou um riso soprado doloro. Arya limpou as outras lágrimas que escorriam livrementes agora; ela negou, triste. Anneliese respirou fundo, olhando para cima evitando a vontade de chorar. Sorriu, ainda que fosse o sorriso mais triste que já esboçou em toda sua vida, e voltou o olhar marejado para a melhor amiga. — Então isso é um adeus.

A ruiva soluçou e correu para os braços da outra, que a recebeu retribuindo o contato com força. Ali, choraram juntas e era como em 78 quando o KISS resolveu dar uma pausa e quase se separou. O mais doloroso é que nada podiam fazer.

Quando se separaram, a ruiva ainda soluçava, tentando se recuperar. Anne limpou o rastro das lágrimas como pôde, segurando Arya pela mão enquanto caminhava de volta à entrada da casa onde estavam Sehun e Kyungsoo. Evitou olhar o vampiro de cabelos avermelhados, mas sorriu de lado para o maior, empurrando a ruiva para perto dele. Encarava Sehun com os olhos firmes, precisava ser naquele momento mesmo que doesse.

— Cuide dela, não importa o que aconteça — viu o vampiro assentir tão sério como nunca havia visto. Ainda conseguiu voltar no carro e pegar o violão cheio de adesivos, dando na mão do vampiro. — É um presente para o Park. — e isso era tudo. 

Se afastou, sem coragem de encarar Arya pelo que seria a última vez. Não queria ter essa memória. E então entrou no carro, girando a chave na ignição e dando a partida. 

O vermelho do Impala brilhava sob a lua cheia ao fazer a curva na fonte que havia na frente da casa grande, levantando poeira ao acelerar. Do retrovisor via Kyungsoo e em seu rosto não havia o sorriso ao qual se acostumou. Seu peito doeu e as lágrimas desceram sem serem convidadas pelas bochechas porque sentiria saudade. De Arya e também de Kyungsoo.

Ligou o rádio de qualquer jeito, sentindo o peito apertar ainda mais ao ouvir o começo de Pain and Pleasure do Judas Priest ecoar. Essa costumava ser uma de suas músicas preferidas, mas daquela vez doeu ouvi-la. 

Era 1989 e ela se sentia como se uma parte sua tivesse ficado para trás justo quando ela achou que poderia ter a quem pertencer pelo resto de sua vida.

— Droga! — socou o volante quando já estava de volta à estrada. Se ao menos ele tivesse pedido para que ficasse…

De volta ao casarão dos Oh, Arya chorava inconsolavelmente nos braços de Sehun, que esperava pacientemente sua garota se acalmar. Ela queria gritar e quebrar coisas enquanto derramava todas aquelas lágrimas. Era doloroso demais e, mesmo que tivesse escolhido ficar ao lado do vampiro, não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver sem a melhor amiga ali. 

Olhou para o lado, vendo Kyungsoo sério. O cenho do vampiro estava franzido e ficou daquela forma até um tempo depois de Annelise sumir de vista, então o de cabelos avermelhados contorceu o rosto naquela expressão dura e machucada antes de desaparecer na escuridão. 

Arya fechou os olhos, voltando a afundar o rosto no peito forte do maior, chorando copiosamente enquanto seu peito subia e descia naquele ritmo sofrido. O vampiro ficou realmente preocupado, por isso apertou-a num abraço, tentando passar o máximo de conforto que conseguia. Não queria ver Arya daquele jeito, aquilo doía em seu âmago.

Sehun ainda ficou ali com a ruiva por mais algum tempo, até decidir que estava frio demais para a garota permanecer ali fora, assim caminhou com ela para dentro, levando-a até o sofá próximo à lareira, onde a colocou sentada. Com os olhos inchados e ainda vertendo em lágrimas, ela encarou o vampiro, e mesmo sem dizer uma palavra ele sabia o quanto Arya estava sofrendo.

— Ela foi embora — disse num suspiro, o olhar se perdendo por breves instantes. O vampiro não soube como responder àquilo imediatamente, por isso a abraçou forte, deixando que chorasse mais em seu peito frio.

— Sim, ela foi. — Sehun ainda olhou de relance para o topo das escadas, vendo os olhos vermelhos do irmão brilharem à luz da lua refletida na enorme janela antes dele sumir de sua vista. Mal sabendo que seria a última vez que veria Kyungsoo sóbrio em dias.

E com Arya nos braços, sozinhos naquela casa grande, o vampiro permaneceu a madrugada toda, parando apenas para deixar a humana em seu quarto quando ela dormiu em meio às lágrimas, plantando um beijo na testa alva antes de sumir momentos antes do sol despontar ao leste.

**──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────**

Arya acordou assustada por conta de um barulho alto — coisas caindo para ser mais exato. Piscou aturdida, sentindo a cabeça latejar dolorida e os olhos pesarem, enquanto buscava de onde havia vindo aquilo. Percebeu uma cabeleira escura debruçada recolhendo o que julgou ser produtos de limpeza para colocar num balde de alumínio que carregava junto. 

— Ai, droga… — ele murmurou, naquele tom cansado de quem fazia muito aquilo. A ruiva coçou os olhos, um pouco mais ciente de onde estava. 

— Chanyeol…? — a voz saiu grave e quebradiça, mas não contava com o susto que daria no garoto. O Park até caiu sentado na entrada do quarto, mão no peito enquanto respirava ofegante. Quando o mais novo percebeu ser Arya, respirou aliviado, voltando a recolher as coisas.

— Não sabia que ainda estavam aqui, desculpa. — ele pediu e, mais uma vez, a ruiva quis chorar. Entretanto respirou fundo e desviou o olhar. 

— Eu… acho que vou ficar mais um tempo. — Chanyeol sorriu e olhou ao redor, estranhando quando não encontrou Anneliese ali. Arya apertou a coberta, tentando não desmoronar ao lembrar que estava só. Engoliu em seco. — Sou só eu.

O Park demorou um pouco para entender o que aquilo significava de verdade, acabando por arregalar os olhos em reconhecimento. Anneliese havia ido embora. 

— Eu trouxe comida — disse para desconversar o assunto, uma vez que visivelmente Arya não sentia-se confortável. — Você pode comer o quanto quiser. — o garoto sorriu, e aquilo confortou o coração da ruiva de repente. Ao menos não estava completamente sozinha ali. 

Antes de sair, a mais velha viu Chanyeol começar a limpar e não conseguiu imaginar quanto tempo ele ficava para ajeitar aquele lugar imenso sozinho. Mesmo não sendo muito familiarizada aos afazeres domésticos, Arya escorou no batente da porta e vocalizou:

— Eu volto logo para te ajudar. — o Park a encarou por cima do ombro e assentiu com um sorriso um pouco maior. Afinal, era mesmo cansativo lidar com aquilo e o suor escorrendo em suas têmporas poderia provar.

Arya já estava cada vez mais acostumada com o casarão, não tendo dificuldades para encontrar a cozinha. Como o mais novo havia dito, ele tinha trazido comida, e a ruiva nunca foi tão grata ao sentir o gosto de arroz como daquela vez. Poupou uma boa parte para o Park, lavando os utensílios que havia utilizado para não deixar mais um trabalho para o mais novo. 

Como prometido, a garota se juntou ao maior e lidaram com muitos dos inúmeros quartos que haviam naquele corredor. Quando Chanyeol disse que era o suficiente para aquele dia, Arya agradeceu a todos os deuses que conhecia.

— Agora, só amanhã. — Chanyeol disse ao se acomodar num dos sofás que tinha naquele quarto, e a ruiva arregalou os olhos e riu soprado, quase que desacreditada. — O quê? — o maior riu da expressão no rosto de Arya.

— Você vai fazer tudo isso de novo amanhã? — o mais novo assentiu meio tímido, evitando encarar a garota. — Só… uau. — e então um silêncio se fez, até ela quebrá-lo. — Mas… e as outras coisas? Você é tão jovem, poderia estar saindo com amigos ou, não sei, namorando? — a mais velha sorria meio cúmplice e achou muito fofo a forma como as bochechas de Chanyeol ficaram vermelhas ao citar o último. O mais novo até quis desconversar, mas não falava com alguém sobre coisas aleatórias há tanto tempo… 

— Eu meio que não tenho muitos amigos… e acho que eu já gosto de alguém, então namorar é meio difícil… — quase impossível se tratando da época preconceituosa em que viviam. Arya ficou triste ao saber que um garoto tão legal não possuía amigos, porém decidiu se focar na segunda parte, parecia mais interessante de se abordar.

— Então seu coração já pertence a outro alguém? — o garoto arregalou os olhos e negou, ainda mais vermelho que antes. Ali Ary já não entendeu mais nada.

— É mais… admiração e gratidão. — Chanyeol explicou, voltando a olhar para além da janela e parecer pensativo demais. Ali tinha coisa, mas a ruiva esperaria que o mais novo contasse para ela por conta própria.

Como resposta a garota assentiu, prendendo sua atenção num dos quadros que haviam na cômoda. Era Sehun mais novo, vestindo uma dessas roupas de época cheia de babados. Era incrível como mesmo assim ele ficava lindo. Arya sorriu sozinha, saindo dali apenas quando o Park a chamou para descerem.

As horas haviam passado voando, tanto que, quando a ruiva voltou sua atenção para o grande relógio que havia no hall, quase se assustou ao ver que ali marcavam mais de seis da tarde.

— Nossa, passou voando hoje! — Chanyeol juntou-se a ela, arregalando os olhos brevemente. Ainda assim, sorriu e voltou o olhar para Arya. — Acho que eu já vou indo, então.

— O que? Já? — se espantou, não querendo ficar sozinha ali de maneira nenhuma. E também, Chanyeol era um garoto legal, distraía a ruiva e ela gostava de sua companhia. 

— Sim. — Arya fez um bico, coisa que arrancou uma risada do mais novo. 

— Dorme aqui hoje — ela sugeriu. — Aquele cobertor é seu, não? — com as bochechas chorando ele assentiu em resposta, fazendo um sorriso abrir no rosto da garota. — Então pronto. — e pegou na mão de Chanyeol, o trazendo para junto da lareira, onde se acomodaram no sofá. 

O Park viu ali, encostado no braço do sofá, o violão de Anneliese e ficou olhando, mas sem pegá-lo. Arya quando notou aquilo sentiu vontade de chorar, acabando por suspirar triste, sem ter forças para superar aquela recente separação. Nem mesmo todos os términos de relacionamento que tivera doeram o tanto que estava com a partida de Anneliese. A morena era sua outra metade, seu reflexo no espelho da alma. 

— Ela deixou para você — respirou fundo, tentando não desabar. Chanyeol olhou em sua direção com os olhos arregalados, não acreditando que: 1) Anneliese havia mesmo partido só, e 2) que havia lembrado de si. Sentiu-se triste por não ter conseguido se despedir ou agradecer pelo presente. 

O Park ia falar algo, mas notou a ruiva limpando algumas lágrimas, por isso resolveu permanecer em silêncio e pegar o violão, deixando a garota ter seu momento. Admirou desde os adesivos colados até o brilho das tarraxas cromadas. Se fosse depender dos pais para ter um daqueles, jamais colocaria as mãos em um. Eles nem se preocupavam com as coisas básicas, quem dirá se importar com seus desejos e sonhos. 

Deixando a mente barulhenta de lado, esbarrou os dedos nas cordas soltas, provocando um som limpo e afinado antes de ajeitar a canhota no braço do violão nos acordes que havia aprendido no dia anterior, tocando a primeira parte de Love Of My Life.

Arya, que reconheceu a música no mesmo instante, não pôde se segurar mais, passando a chorar inconsolavelmente, precisando abraçar as próprias pernas em busca de algum consolo. Chanyeol parou imediatamente, se pontificado para dar apoio, mas a ruiva negou. 

— Continua… — murmurou com a voz embargada e rosto escondido nos próprios joelhos. 

— Tem certeza? Eu posso pegar uma água para você. — mas a garota assentiu, negando em relação a segunda parte daquela oração. Chanyeol tinha aquela expressão de confusão, mas empunhou o instrumento novamente e tocou a música que, ele não sabia, mas havia muito significado para aquela garota. Aquelas garotas. Ainda mais agora. 

Chanyeol tocou a mesma melodia algumas vezes, se acalmando ao ver que Arya diminuía a intensidade do choro sentido a cada verso dedilhado em silêncio. A garota até virou o rosto, apoiando a bochecha na perna de modo que poderia continuar vendo o Park tocar. Com um braço segurava as pernas junto ao peito e com a mão livre limpava as lágrimas teimosas. Suspirou antes de tomar fôlego e cantar as primeiras frases acompanhada de Chanyeol. 

_— "Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?"_

E chorou, dessa vez doendo um pouquinho mais. Não sabia se um dia conseguiria se acostumar com aquela ausência, mas tinha certeza que sempre se lembraria de Anneliese e de todas as coisas que as duas viveram juntas. 

**──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────**

Chanyeol era um garoto prestativo. Antes mesmo de Arya comentar sobre a fome que sentia, ele sugeriu o jantar. O mais novo preparou tudo rapidinho e a ruiva ficou impressionada com as habilidades culinárias dele. Imaginou com quem ele poderia ter aprendido e acabou se lembrando da forma desconfortável que o Park comentou da família. Como não era de manter suas dúvidas para si, Arya resolveu ser direta.

— Você aprendeu sozinho a cozinhar? — o outro já montava os pratos quando assentiu.

— Tudo o que sei fazer aprendi sozinho, eu acho… — comentou, a feição mudando para uma tristonha no mesmo instante. 

— Por que? Você não se dá muito bem com seus pais? — perguntou, mas logo se adiantou: — Não precisa me contar, se não quiser. — Chanyeol sorriu fraco ao colocar os pratos na bancada, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

— Eles eram diferentes, antes — começou, olhar longe, como se lembrasse. — Éramos uma família bem unida, daquelas que comemoram o Natal todos juntos e trocam presentes à meia noite — sorriu. Agora aquilo era uma memória distante. 

— E por quê isso mudou? — Arya quis saber, já que se a família de Chanyeol era tão unida, não fazia sentido a forma como ele se comportou nas vezes que precisou ir embora para casa. O Park tinha um olhar triste no rosto, e a ruiva sentiu o quanto aquele era um assunto delicado.

— Estava tudo bem, até que aquilo aconteceu. — a garota estava atenta a cada uma das palavras que saíam da boca alheia, já sentindo o estômago afundar em nervosismo. O garoto respirou fundo antes de continuar: — Minha irmã mais velha era um gênio. Ótima na escola e uma garota muito prendada em tudo o que decidia fazer; tanto que não foi surpresa quando passou numa ótima faculdade na capital. E estava tudo maravilhoso, ela estava feliz. Então, na noite em que ela saiu para comemorar e se despedir dos amigos… Alguma coisa terrível aconteceu no caminho e ela não voltou para casa. — Chanyeol ainda lembrava, mesmo sendo apenas um garotinho novo demais na época. Deu mais um suspiro pesaroso, porque lembrar daquele dia era como reviver um pesadelo. — Encontramos ela morta num beco só com a roupa do corpo e uma facada no abdômen. 

— Chanyeol… eu sinto muito. — Arya prontamente foi até o garoto, abraçando-o e passando a mão em suas costas, tentando transmitir algum conforto. Chanyeol aceitou de bom grado, fazia tanto tempo que não tinha aquele tipo de carinho que mal se lembrava como era caloroso e aconchegante. Permitiu-se ficar ali mais um pouco, e Arya não fez nenhum movimento que indicasse a vontade de o afastar. E era como se tudo estivesse bem de novo. 

— Já faz muito tempo — disse pronto para se distanciar, tentando sorrir, mesmo que fraco. A ruiva permaneceu por perto, sentando-se ali ao lado. — Desde então nada lá em casa é a mesma coisa. Yoora se foi e levou um pedaço dos meus pais juntos, acho que por isso eles acabam sendo do jeito que são. — o garoto mordeu o lábio inferior. — Eu tento não culpá-los, mas não é como se eu não sentisse a falta dela também, sabe? — Chanyeol fungou, limpando com a manga do moletom cinza as lágrimas que brotavam silenciosamente de seus olhos por detrás dos óculos. 

Bastou apenas que ele olhasse para a mais velha para que Arya oferecesse o conforto de seu abraço mais uma vez. E por todo o tempo que Chanyeol precisasse. 

Demorou um pouco até que o Park se sentisse melhor, agradecendo a ruiva antes de se levantar para lavar a pouca louça suja e arrumar a cozinha. Os dois voltaram para a sala e acenderam a lareira já que estava começando a esfriar e escurecer. 

— Eles aparecerão em breve. — Chanyeol comentou com um sorrisinho enquanto dedilhava despretensiosamente as cordas do violão. 

Aquilo serviu para fazer o interior de Arya se revirar em expectativa e ansiedade. Sentia falta do toque gelado de Sehun, e queria mais uma vez ver aqueles olhos vermelhos de perto. Suspirou apaixonada e o mais novo riu baixinho. Até iria contestar quando, assim como no dia anterior, sentiu uma nova presença no recinto. A garota virou a cabeça imediatamente, sorrindo sem nem perceber quando seus olhos o encontraram.

Sehun estava sozinho dessa vez, mas não menos bonito. O vampiro vestia um terno vinho, contrastando com a pele clara de um jeito requintado. Estava ainda mais lindo aos olhos da ruiva e ela ficou feliz quando percebeu que ele sorria — não sutilmente, mas sim um sorriso de verdade e cheio de significados.

Num piscar de olhos o Oh saiu do topo da escada, aparecendo a poucos metros de onde Arya estava. Ela logo levantou do tapete onde assistia o crepitar do fogo anteriormente, correndo para se esconder naqueles braços que sentiu falta.

— Você chegou. — ela disse, fechando os olhos momentaneamente ao sentir as mãos frias em cada lado de seu rosto.

— Sim. Fiquei com medo de não te encontrar aqui. — seu tom ainda era ameno mas, ainda assim, temeroso. Sehun olhava diretamente nos olhos castanhos, sorrindo mais uma vez ao ver que a garota estava mesmo ali, que não era somente um delírio de sua mente envelhecida. Então se aproximou, beijando os lábios rosados num toque cálido. Ao findar o contato suave, ficou mais um tempo admirando o rosto da ruiva, fazendo um carinho sutil com os polegares nas bochechas mornas. — Aqui, te trouxe isso. — Arya o viu tirar de dentro do terno uma rosa, oferecendo-lhe meio sem jeito. A ruiva sorriu grande, adorando conhecer aquele novo lado do vampiro. Sehun conseguia ser fofo, ainda que fosse uma criatura da escuridão.

— Obrigada. Ela é linda — admirou a flor, tomando iniciativa de grudar os lábios juntos aos dele mais uma vez, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. 

Chanyeol apenas assistia a tudo com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, desviando o olhar de maneira tímida quando se beijavam. Achava que os dois faziam um casal bonito. Até quis sair dali para dar mais privacidade aos dois, quando percebeu o olhar sério de Sehun sobre si. Até engoliu em seco porque o vampiro já havia pedido, mais vezes que o recomendado, para que ele deixasse de frequentar a casa de sua família pois poderia ser perigoso.

— Chanyeol. — o ser soturno ainda o encarava, e o garoto se arrependeu infinitamente de ter permanecido ali após o pôr do sol. Não queria ser expulso por Sehun, aparecer ali e cuidar da casa era a única coisa que gostava de fazer e, mesmo no silêncio de sempre, sentia-se melhor ali do que no próprio lar — se é que poderia chamar aquele lugar disso.

— Senhor, eu… eu já estava de saída — disse ao levantar apressado, deixando o violão de lado e se atrapalhando na vontade de sair dali depressa. Arya franziu o cenho, logo indo até o garoto e o segurando pelo moletom. A ruiva não gostou nada da expressão de medo que viu no rosto do mais novo. Olhou para o vampiro desconfiada, voltando sua atenção para o Park.

— Não, você não está. Veio ficar comigo, lembra? Me fazer companhia. — ela o lembrou, e Chanyeol não soube como se comportar naquela situação. Não queria decepcionar a ruiva, mas também não queria provocar a ira do vampiro. — Ele pode ficar, não é? — e encarou Sehun. 

— Claro. — o mais velho respondeu. Já de início não pensava em expulsá-lo, somente ficou surpreso por ver Chanyeol ali até tão tarde quando fazia meses desde a última vez que fizera isso. O vampiro se aproximou, dando um sorriso simpático e abraçando a garota pela cintura. — Não precisa ir embora, e obrigado por ter feito companhia à Arya. — Chanyeol sorriu, mais tranquilo, e assentiu.

— Obrigado, senhor — agradeceu e sorriu para a ruiva antes de voltar para o sofá, distraindo-se com o instrumento. Arya sorriu, vendo que tudo estava de volta à normalidade.

A ruiva se virou para o maior, o olhando curiosa. Sehun até conseguia adivinhar o que ela diria, por isso a abraçou. Entretanto, a ruiva deixou aquele assunto de lado, dando-se conta de uma coisa mais relevante naquele momento.

— Onde está Kyungsoo? — Sehun teria suspirado se fosse humano. — O que?

— Ele deve estar em alguma boate — disse. — Meu irmão tem seu próprio jeito de lidar com as coisas. — Arya ficou com medo de imaginar o quê ele estaria fazendo uma hora daquelas.

— Ele está bem? — perguntou, mesmo que já imaginasse a resposta.

— Não, mas vai ficar. — o vampiro garantiu, sorrindo para a menor. 

A ruiva tentou sorrir de volta, mas estava um tanto preocupada com aquilo. Mais uma vez se convencia de que a ida de Anneliese não fora uma boa ideia, afinal era nítido que não era somente ela que sentia falta da morena. 

Sehun abraçou a garota, a tirando momentaneamente de seus pensamentos. Caminhou com ela até a poltrona e sentou-se ali, convidando-a para se acomodar em sua perna — o que Arya não recusou. E os três ficaram ali, Chanyeol tentando fazer música no violão enquanto o vampiro e a ruiva ouviam-no, vez ou outra trocando beijos castos já que não estavam sozinhos ali. 

Ficaram naquilo algumas horas, a lareira foi reacesa, e quando Arya voltou sua atenção para Chanyeol, viu que o garoto dormia. Sehun se ofereceu para levá-lo e a ruiva arregalou os olhos com a facilidade com que o vampiro o pegou no colo, sumindo de vista para o andar de cima num piscar de olhos.

Arya aproveitava o calor do fogo quando a porta abriu de repente, e o vento que entrou balançou as chamas de forma que elas quase se apagaram. A garota se encolheu com o susto, e quando olhou para o sofá, onde Chanyeol estava dormindo anteriormente, se assustou ainda mais ao ver Kyungsoo ali.

As roupas do vampiro estavam amarrotadas, e no pescoço dele havia várias marcas de batom, sem contar que Kyungsoo estava visivelmente bêbado. A ruiva quis dizer alguma coisa, ele parecia acabado. Então o vampiro pareceu finalmente notar sua existência ali. Arya engoliu em seco, um tanto nervosa sob aquele olhar.

— Ela… — ele riu, olhos piscando vagarosamente por estar terrivelmente embriagado. O quanto ele teria bebido? — Ela foi embora… — o vampiro balbuciou, jogando a cabeça para fora do encosto do sofá e encarando o teto que rodava sem parar. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de melhorar, mas parecia em vão, porque havia bebido tanto na tentativa de esquecer aquela garota e ela ainda continuava em todo e qualquer canto de sua mente perturbada. — Acho que vou beber mais. 

— Não, você não vai. — Arya estava tão chocada com o estado de Kyungsoo que nem soube dizer quando Sehun havia voltado. Agora o vampiro maior encarava o estado lastimável do irmão. Kyungsoo riu, se colocando em pé com dificuldade. Sehun apenas encarava tudo com a expressão fechada.

— Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, Sehun. — ele disse com a voz embolada, pendendo para o lado, tentando inutilmente manter alguma pose. 

O maior apenas assistiu o irmão ir até as bebidas que haviam num aparador ali próximo à lareira, enchendo um copo até quase transbordar de whisky. Kyungsoo virou o conteúdo de uma só vez, cambaleando um pouco mais ao tentar novamente encher mais um copo, sendo impedido por Sehun que logo estava ali, arrancando o copo vazio das mãos alheias.

— Chega — ditou, mas mesmo assim o vampiro bêbado tentou tomá-lo de volta. 

— Me devolve isso — mandou, mas Sehun apenas deixou o copo no aparador, olhando sério para o outro vampiro.

— Beber assim não vai trazer ela de volta. — e então o rosto de Kyungsoo tornou-se sério, numa repentina sobriedade tensa que tomou o ambiente por completo. Arya observava a tudo em silêncio, sentindo o impacto do que Sehun havia dito para o irmão. Doeu, porque era verdade.

Kyungsoo nada disse, apenas cambaleou para longe em silêncio, esbarrando vez ou outra em algum móvel até sumir cozinha à dentro. A garota ouviu louça sendo quebrada até tudo ficar em silêncio outra vez. Quando o vampiro voltou a aparecer, seu queixo estava manchado de sangue, suas presas aparentes e os olhos naquele vermelho intenso. 

Arya quis gritar, estava com medo de Kyungsoo naquele estado. Mas não durou muito, porque dado dois passos de volta ao hall, o vampiro caiu como pedra no piso, ficando ali imóvel. A ruiva pensou se seria possível um vampiro morrer novamente. 

Sehun apenas viu a cena em silêncio, indo até o irmão e o pegando no colo, acomodando-o no sofá e observando o outro vampiro imóvel naquele sono resultado da absurda quantidade de álcool ingerida. 

— Vamos para o quarto? Você deve estar cansada, e esse bêbado não vai acordar até de manhã. — o maior sugeriu e a garota, que ainda encarava o sangue nos cantos da boca e também na camisa do outro, não conseguiu responder, por isso Sehun foi até ela, afagando-lhe o ombro e tirando a atenção de Arya daquela cena pavorosa. Ela encarava o vampiro de maneira perdida. — Vamos? — chamou e a ruiva assentiu debilmente. 

Sehun pegou a garota no colo, estando depressa dentro do quarto. A ruiva foi colocada com cuidado no colchão e então abraçou as pernas pensativa. Sehun não soube o que dizer para quebrar aquele clima de pesar, por isso apenas se ajeitou como conseguiu atrás de Arya e a abraçou. Ficaram daquela maneira por um bom tempo, até a garota se virar no contato e brincar com os botões da camisa que o vampiro vestia.

— Eu… sinto falta dela — disse, sentindo um bolo na garganta. — Da Anne. — Sehun alisou os cabelos ruivos algumas vezes, compreensivo.

— Eu sei que sim, faz só um dia. — Arya sentiu aquela mesma vontade de chorar que vinha lhe importunando desde que abriu os olhos naquele dia. 

— Parece que faz semanas — confessou, encarando finalmente o vampiro. — Ela não vai mesmo voltar? — vocalizou a pergunta que se fazia todo o tempo. Ainda tinha esperança que a melhor amiga rompesse pela porta a qualquer momento e ficasse ali, com ela e Kyungsoo. Era tolice.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei. — Arya assentiu e se permitiu encostar a cabeça no peito forte, fechando os olhos para pensar. 

Tentava entender o lado de Anneliese, afinal ela sempre deixou claro o quanto amava sua liberdade, e prendê-la ali consigo era sim egoísmo. Mas, por outro lado, não queria mais sentir-se sozinha, porque mesmo que Chanyeol estivesse consigo durante o dia e Sehun aparecesse ao pôr do sol, não era a mesma coisa. Definitivamente não era e nunca viria a ser. 

Respirou fundo, voltando a abrir os olhos e dar-se conta de que precisava beber alguma coisa; sua garganta arranhava de tão seca. Se afastou um pouco do vampiro e já estava se preparando para sair da cama.

— Vou beber água — avisou. Sehun assentiu e se colocou de pé num piscar de olhos. A garota negou. — Posso ir sozinha. Preciso me acostumar com a casa. — ela disse e o vampiro sorriu. Arya estava começando a se acostumar com a ideia de estar sozinha, o que era bom olhando de um certo ângulo.

A ruiva desceu os degraus com a canhota deslizando pelo corrimão até chegar ao hall. Viu que Kyungsoo ainda repousava ali, imóvel como um defunto. Era estranho para si o fato deles não respirarem e ainda estava com medo da cena que viu momentos antes. O que Anneliese diria se visse o estado do vampiro? 

Suspirou pesarosa, indo até a cozinha e abrindo a geladeira depois de desviar dos cacos de vidro. Sua feição contorceu em desgosto ao ver as bolsas de sangue, tentando não prestar atenção naquele detalhe e pegando a jarra de água que havia ali no meio. Serviu um copo e sorveu todo o conteúdo, retornando a água para o refrigerador. Até pensou em limpar os cacos de vidro das coisas que Kyungsoo havia quebrado, talvez, sem querer, mas decidiu que deixaria aquilo para mais tarde. Agora só queria ficar abraçada a Sehun por quanto tempo fosse possível.

Arya deu mais uma olhada em Kyungsoo, vendo no rosto pálido uma expressão abatida, mesmo que ele estivesse desacordado. E ela entendia, se Chanyeol não tivesse chegado e lhe feito companhia no dia anterior àquele início de madrugada, estaria exatamente como o vampiro: inconsciente de tanto beber. Suspirou, se virando para subir as escadas e sentindo todos os pelos eriçarem ao ver ali no meio dos degraus alguém que não conhecia. E suas pernas tremeram ainda mais ao se dar conta dos olhos vermelhos. 

Um vampiro.

— Quem é você e o quê faz aqui? — o vampiro loiro perguntou e, por mais que a voz fosse melodiosa, sua feição era dura, quase raivosa. A garota deu passos cegos para trás, as mãos já trêmulas e o suor descendo frio pelo pescoço. — Me responda, humana.

A voz simplesmente não saía. A ruiva se afastava como podia, estando à pouquíssimos passos de onde Kyungsoo repousava. O vampiro desconhecido notou o outro desacordado, franzindo o cenho em confusão ao ver o Oh mais velho daquele jeito.

Com a rapidez dos seres das trevas, o loiro de olhos vermelhos se colocou à frente de Arya, olhar afiado e vontade de esgana-la.

— O quê você fez? — questionou mais uma vez, acreditando que a garota era culpada pelo estado de Kyungsoo. A ruiva tentou falar novamente, lágrimas já se formando no canto dos olhos por conta da tensão que estava sendo imposta a si tão de repente. 

— Baekhyun — ouviu Sehun, que já estava ao lado dos dois, colocando Arya às suas costas. Aquela atitude protetora foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun assimilasse o que estava acontecendo ali, ainda não entendia o motivo de Kyungsoo estar desacordado e coberto de sangue, mas Sehun se colocando entre aquela humana e ele só poderia significar uma coisa.

Imediatamente o loiro fechou o punho, maxilar trincado ao ver que a garota ruiva apertava a camisa que o outro vampiro utilizava, sentindo repulsa e ódio repentino por aquela situação problemática.

— Oh Sehun o que pensa que está fazendo? — questionou com a voz grave, indicando todo seu desgosto por aquilo. — Que merda essa humana faz aqui?! — e depressa ele se apossou de um dos vasos, arremessando-o longe em frustração e puxando de leve os próprios cabelos. Sehun apenas assistia, mais preocupado com Arya do que qualquer outra coisa. Baekhyun poderia quebrar a casa por inteiro, desde que não encostasse em sua garota. — Tem ideia do que isso significa? — seu tom era sério, e isso assustava ainda mais a ruiva. — Não me diz que vai transformá-la? — fechou os olhos vermelhos, grunhindo em um verdadeiro surto. — Já não bastasse Chanyeol, agora também atrai garotas? Vai, o quê?, voltar a beber de humanos? — e o loiro teria continuado com suas suposições impensadas se Sehun não tivesse surgido à sua frente e grudado uma das mãos no pescoço alheio.

— Chega. — o Oh disse num tom ameaçador, olhos faiscando e comprovando que aquilo não era brincadeira. Baekhyun apenas o observava calado, uma vez que Sehun sempre foi o mais sensato dos dois irmãos, era novidade o ver tão alterado por causa de um humano. 

Eles ainda ficaram um tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade, se encarando intensamente, quando uma quinta presença se fez no topo da escada. Agarrado corrimão Chanyeol encarava a cena com os olhos aflitos, seu estômago revirando ao ver Baekhyun ali. 

— E-eu ouvi um barulho… — o garoto disse, amuado. Tão receoso que nem parecia ter o tamanho todo que tinha. 

Quando os olhos de Baekhyun viram o Park, ele se livrou do aperto de Sehun no mesmo instante, mal acreditando que o garoto estava ali, depois de tanto sermão, para começar. Decidiu não falar nada, apenas encarando o outro vampiro com raiva. E por algum tempo o silêncio se deu naquela atmosfera densa.

— Que merda… — Kyungsoo murmurou, finalmente voltando a si e se sentando. Quando o vampiro viu Baekhyun e toda a cena que se desenrolava ali, quis sumir para evitar toda a chatice do loiro, mas estava tão bêbado que não conseguiria. 

— Você tá bêbado? — Baekhyun perguntou, não obtendo resposta. Revirou os olhos. 

— Isso não é da sua conta, Byun. — o vampiro loiro voltou seu olhar para Chanyeol, que se encolheu ainda mais. Se Baekhyun respirasse, daria um longo suspiro.

— O que ele faz aqui? E quem é essa garota? — ainda quis saber, dessa vez sem toda a fúria de antes.

— Arya. — Baekhyun surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz da ruiva, ainda mais quando ela deu um passo à frente, como para provar que estava ali e merecia ser ouvida. — E Chanyeol estava me fazendo companhia, por isso está aqui. — o loiro não conseguia acreditar na audácia daquela humana. Sentiu ainda mais repulsa por aquela raça. Decidiu ignorá-la, voltando sua atenção para Sehun.

— Seja o que for, você sabe que é perigoso mantê-la aqui. Logo os boatos vão se espalhar e você terá problemas. Deve se livrar dela. — e dito isso, o vampiro desapareceu nas sombras.

— Tsc. Cada dia que passa esse cara fica mais insuportável. — Kyungsoo murmurou, levantando-se e tentando caminhar, ainda cambaleando a cada passo. Estava de ressaca.

Chanyeol ainda estava no topo da escada, e sua expressão era de dar dó. Ele parecia desapontado consigo mesmo. Sehun apenas voltou para o lado de Arya, vendo se ela estava bem. Ao ver que sim, voltou-se para Chanyeol.

— Volte a dormir, Chanyeol. Ele já se foi. — o garoto assentiu ainda cabisbaixo, dando a volta e retornando para o quarto onde estava. Foi a vez de encarar Kyungsoo, mas o irmão apenas dispensou qualquer tipo de preocupação e voltou a se jogar no sofá. Assim, sua atenção estava novamente em Arya, para quem sorriu e acariciou a bochecha com o polegar. — Desculpe por isso. — ele pediu e Arya o abraçou. 

A garota estava tão atordoada por descobrir que eles não eram os únicos vampiros ali, que não pensou duas vezes ao se apoiar no único que confiava. Estava assustada, mas se Sehun a protegesse como fez momentos atrás, achou que poderia lidar com isso — mesmo que o ideal ainda fosse se defender sozinha.

Por hora tudo o que podia fazer era dormir, e esperar para que surpresas daquele tipo não acontecessem mais.

**──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────**

O dia amanheceu e Arya se viu sozinha na cama grande. Abraçou as pernas, se lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Tentou varrer aquilo de sua mente e levantou, vendo na poltrona uma pilha de roupas. Foi até lá, percebendo se tratar de várias peças que condiziam com o seu tamanho. Sorriu, pois sabia que aquilo era obra de Sehun.

Separou algumas e seguiu procurando por um banheiro, feliz quando abriu uma das portas do quarto e viu ali uma banheira. Agradeceu aos céus pela água saindo da torneira estar limpa e quente, esperando-a encher enquanto se livrava das roupas que vestia. Encontrou alguns sais de banho, que pareciam novos, e imaginou se aquilo também não era coisa do vampiro. 

O banho foi longo, a ruiva usou todo o tempo até a água esfriar para relaxar ali, saindo somente quando a mão estava enrugada o suficiente. Trocou-se e ajeitou os cabelos, sentindo-se renovada. Quando saiu do banheiro, percebeu que ainda era cedo, bem antes do meio dia, e imaginou se Chanyeol já estaria de pé.

Com um coque feito de qualquer jeito a garota saiu à procura do mais novo, encontrando-o varrendo as folhas e reunindo-as em um pilha no meio do jardim. Chanyeol lhe ofereceu um sorrisinho, e Arya notou que ele estava mais triste que o normal. 

— Chanyeol… está tudo bem? — ela perguntou, pegando algumas das folhas que estavam próximas aos seus pés enquanto olhava para o outro e captando todas as expressões que ele deixava escapar. — Tem a ver com o vampiro de ontem? — bingo. 

O garoto arregalou os olhos, e ele negou sem conseguir olhar nos olhos da ruiva. Porque tinha sim a ver. Tinha tudo a ver, na verdade.

— Chanyeol… — ela repreendeu, e o garoto não soube mais como fugir daquilo.

— É só que… não queria deixar Baekhyun bravo comigo. — ele ainda sorriu fraco antes de voltar a varrer as folhas. Arya foi até a pilha, deixando ali todas as que havia reunido. Por ser outono, elas estavam laranjinhas, assim como os fios da garota.

— Ele, Baekhyun, é importante para você? — Arya não deixou passar todo o rubor repentino que tomou as bochechas alheias. Chanyeol ainda pigarreou, tentando disfarçar, mas ela sabia, apenas com aquela reação, que talvez o vampiro fosse a pessoa que o outro tanto admirava — mesmo que não conseguisse imaginar como alguém intragável como Baekhyun pudesse ser admirado por Chanyeol.

— Sim — respondeu por fim, deixando um suspiro aliviado escapar. — Ele me salvou.

Arya quis saber mais, já que a forma como os olhos de Chanyeol brilhavam era bonita demais. Continuou a ajudar o mais novo, voltando para dentro da casa quando terminaram, preparando juntos o café da manhã. 

Ali, rindo com o Park e conversando sobre aleatoriedades, Arya via que poderia sim se acostumar com aquela nova vida. Acabou suspirando. Seria tão mais fácil se Anneliese estivesse consigo.

O tempo não demorou a passar, e quando deu por si já estavam no fim da tarde.

— Você tem mesmo que ir? — a garota choramingou. Chanyeol tinha uma mochila nas costas e estava pronto para ir.

— Sim… — disse triste. Se ficasse mais teria problemas quando voltasse para casa, e não queria irritar ainda mais os pais. — Eu volto amanhã cedinho — tentou confortar a garota com um sorriso, mas não adiantou muito. Entretanto Arya sabia que não poderia monopolizar a companhia do mais novo só por não querer ficar só.

— Tudo bem… — deu-se por vencida, acompanhando o garoto até a porta dos fundos. — Vá com cuidado — pediu e Chanyeol riu, assentindo.

O mais novo ainda acenou brevemente antes de caminhar para longe, até sumir por entre as árvores. A ruiva acompanhou todos os passos, para enfim voltar para dentro do casarão e se ver completamente sozinha naquele lugar enorme. Suspirou, não tinha porque sentir medo, já que logo Sehun estaria por ali. 

Aproveitou para acender a lareira, vendo que a lenha estava quase acabando e que precisaria dar um jeito de buscar mais no dia seguinte. Mais uma vez se perguntava como o Park conseguiu cuidar de tudo ali sozinho por tanto tempo, afinal eram muitas coisas que precisavam ser feitas e mantidas. O desejo dele por se tornar um vampiro era tão grande assim?

Pensar sobre isso fez a garota imaginar se um dia teria coragem de se entregar à imortalidade. Sentiria falta de tantas coisas… mas, o pensamento de permanecer eternamente ao lado de Sehun era, sim, muito atraente.

Fechou os olhos, decidida a descansar mais um pouco até o vampiro aparecer. Estava acomodada no sofá, deitada de maneira que poderia encarar o teto desenhado e o lustre se abrisse os olhos.

Arya passou alguns minutos daquela forma, até que sentiu-se incomodada. Era como se alguém estivesse… lhe observando atentamente. No mesmo momento arregalou os olhos, dando-se conta de que não estava errada. Bem à sua frente, na outra ponta do sofá, olhos vermelhos analisavam cada movimento seu.

Mais que depressa Arya se encolheu, afastando-se o máximo que pôde no estofado vermelho. Assim como no dia anterior, não conhecia aquele vampiro. Cabelos castanhos, pele levemente bronzeada, sorriso debochado e os olhos transbordando uma luxúria que ela não estava acostumada a ver, dava-lhe calafrios.

— Quem é você? — perguntou numa urgência repentina, coração batendo acelerado dentro do peito num medo que, infelizmente, já era conhecido. 

Em resposta o vampiro gargalhou, de repente se projetando atrás da garota e fungando no pescoço alheio. Arya se afastou novamente, engolindo em seco assustada. 

— Então era verdade… tem mais um humano vivendo com os Oh… — sorriu divertido, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva e voltando a se aproximar, não dando rotas de fuga dessa vez. — O garoto sempre me pareceu apetitoso, mas você é bem mais. — os olhos do vampiro brilharam naquele vermelho vivo, e as presas pontudas apareceram em meio aquele sorriso perverso. — O que acha de… nos divertirmos um pouquinho? — disse risonho, pronto para enterrar os dentes afiados no pescoço de Arya, segurando-a no lugar pela cintura, apertando o local sem muito cuidado.

—Não. Não! — a garota tentou afastá-lo, mas cada empurrão no peito nu por debaixo do terno azul era como estar socando uma parede de aço. Por isso apenas fechou os olhos e gritou, esperando que algum milagre acontecesse enquanto aguardava o pior.

Entretanto, a mordida nunca veio, e o toque das mãos frias daquele vampiro também desapareceram. Um som alto se fez ouvir e quando Arya voltou a abrir os olhos, viu Sehun com as mãos no pescoço daquele que a atacava, até poucos segundos atrás, no chão do hall. 

Os olhos de Sehun faiscavam a mais pura cólera, e suas mãos tinham os nós dos dedos brancos, tamanha a força que colocava ali. O outro vampiro apenas ria em meio a tosse, que passou a acontecer com sangue espirrando e manchando o piso. Porém, quando achou que Sehun já o tinha dominado, o outro vampiro se livrou do enforcamento, girando os corpos pelo chão e passando a ficar por cima. 

Um soco certeiro atingiu o rosto pálido, sendo seguido de mais outros, tão fortes quanto o primeiro. O rosto de Sehun apenas se movia para o lado a cada um deles, as veias na pele tornando-se mais e mais azuis, de forma que parecia porcelana antiga — frágil e trincada. Isso durou por mais alguns golpes, até o Oh agarrar o punho do vampiro e apertá-lo. Arya poderia jurar que ouvira o osso trincar, mas estava muito assustada para ter certeza.

Com um chute certeiro, Sehun jogou o vampiro para longe, onde caiu no mármore que enfeitava a lareira acesa, lascando os detalhes esculpidos ali. Estavam próximos demais da garota, e isso a deixava com ainda mais medo, já que eles pareciam muito longe de parar com aquela briga.

Os vampiros voltaram a se atracar, dessa vez rolando entre tentativas bem sucedidas de socos pelas paredes, derrubando vários quadros de quando os irmãos Oh ainda eram apenas crianças. Eles flutuavam, e o barulho que faziam era medonho. A ruiva estava quase chorando quando sentiu um toque frio em seu ombro. Olhou no mesmo instante, acreditando ser mais um vampiro desconhecido, vendo Baekhyun ali. 

Não era exatamente a melhor pessoa para sentir-se segura na companhia, mas quando ele a puxou para longe dali, não recusou.

— Eu não gosto de você, mas não quero que morra no meio desses dois — disse ao que colocava a garota atrás de si, protegendo-a daquela insanidade. — Idiotas… — murmurou e revirou os olhos, assistindo-os.

No meio daquela disputa por controle, alguns dos vasos eram arremessados contra o chão, e os cacos voavam por todos os lados, até mesmo para perto de Arya, que desviava como podia já que estava descalça. Baekhyun percebeu aquilo, afastando os pedaços cortantes como conseguia. 

Sehun deferiu um soco com força no estômago do outro vampiro, derrubando-o do teto para o chão e não demorando a se projetar em cima dele, voltando a enforcá-lo com ainda mais força que da última vez. O outro não riu, mas sim tentou soltar-se, sem sucesso, do aperto. Ele também tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas sem conseguir. O sangue em volta de onde as mãos de Sehun pressionavam ficava mais e mais roxo, assim como as pequenas veias dos olhos, transformando toda a esclerótica em um vermelho sangue sem distinção. 

Sehun não parou, queria vê-lo ainda pior, entretanto a voz de Baekhyun o fez voltar a si.

— Chega, Sehun! — ainda apertou por mais um tempo, até se afastar naquela rapidez comum dos vampiros. O vampiro loiro checou Arya mais uma vez antes de ir até o outro que tossia sangue, tendo-o também escorrendo de seus olhos. — Kai… — murmurou, com certo desconforto por vê-lo daquela maneira. 

Sehun já estava ao lado de Arya, olhando cada cantinho de pele exposta em busca de algum machucado provocado por aquele vampiro. Nunca se deu bem com Kai, apenas o suportava por obrigação, mas ele havia passado dos limites.

A garota não sabia o que dizer, estava em estado de choque, e não recusou quando ele a puxou para seus braços. O choro veio sem ela conseguir conter, em soluços quebrados e pesarosos, deixando Sehun ainda mais furioso com o outro vampiro.

Kai se levantou do chão, cambaleante com a mão apertando o abdômen, riu e cuspiu sangue antes de provocar.

— Se eu soubesse que ela era tão importante pra você, não teria tocado nela.

— Kai! — Baekhyun repreendeu, rosto formando um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

— Qual é, Byun — rebateu com irritação. — Você odeia humanos tanto quanto eu, devia entender o quanto isso é patético!

Sehun foi até Kai mais uma vez, em um piscar de olhos, pegando-o pelo terno sujo de sangue e aproximando-se, até estar tão perto que os narizes se encostavam, olhos faiscando na seriedade das palavras que iria proferir.

— Se você tocar nela de novo, eu te mato. — e com força jogou o vampiro para longe, chocando-o com a porta de entrada. — Você não é mais bem vindo aqui — ditou e assistiu Kai se colocar de pé e dar uma última olhada para Arya antes de desaparecer.

Baekhyun sentiu-se aliviado, era sempre um problema quando vampiros brigavam, já que possuíam uma força descomunal. O vampiro loiro se acomodou na poltrona, vendo Sehun carregando Arya para ela não pisar nos cacos de vidro dos vasos quebrados. Quis revirar os olhos, mas não o fez.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — Sehun perguntou, ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado com uma mão e abraçando a garota que ainda estava assustada com a outra. Baekhyun via a ruiva juntando em Sehun como podia, e sentia repulsa por aquilo. Humanos eram tão fracos que o enojavam.

— Saber se ela ainda estava aqui. — foi direto. Sehun apenas voltou sua atenção para Arya, ignorando o loiro. Baekhyun se irritou com isso, bufando. — Precisa se livrar dela! Não pode manter uma humana aqui, ela precisa ir embora. — o vampiro parecia impaciente e, de fato, estava. — Não me diga que… se apaixonou por ela? — na mesma hora Sehun ergueu os olhos para Baekhyun, deixando-o ainda mais emputecido com a confirmação no olhar convicto do outro. — Sehun, isso é idiotice! 

— Baekhyun — chamou naquele tom de aviso. 

— Certo, não falo mais nada, mas saiba que se o Conselho descobrir, eu não vou te ajudar. 

Sehun sabia que o outro falava sério, mas não pôde evitar se apaixonar por Arya. Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo ele voltou a sentir algo por alguém, e não conseguia simplesmente abrir mão disso. 

— Eu sei, e vou correr o risco. — um traço de sorriso brotou no rosto do vampiro, deixando Baekhyun ainda mais atônito. E ficaram naquele silêncio, apenas o crepitar do fogo ao fundo, por um bom tempo. O vampiro loiro apenas assistia as chamas queimarem a lenha, consumindo toda a madeira até o fim.

— Chanyeol voltou para a casa? — Sehun voltou a olhar o outro vampiro, mas Baekhyun ainda tinha seus olhos presos às chamas. Arya até mesmo abriu os olhos com a menção do nome do mais novo, passando a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois. — Ele ainda vem todos os dias.

— Sim, e vai embora antes do sol se pôr. — Baekhyun assentiu, e a garota daria muitas coisas pela coragem para ver qual expressão havia no rosto do vampiro que Chanyeol tinha tanto apreço e admiração. Entretanto ele nada mais disse, e talvez essa fosse a forma como ele demonstrava preocupação para com o Park — querendo que ele se afastasse do perigo que os vampiros proporcionavam. E ele não estava de todo errado.

— Entendo… — murmurou, se colocando de pé e sumindo sem despedidas. 

Arya se pegou pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para que Baekhyun odiasse tanto os humanos, afinal um dia ele também foi um. Talvez em algum momento viesse a saber do próprio vampiro, mesmo que imaginá-lo sendo amigável fosse quase impossível.

— Você está bem? — Sehun perguntou e a garota assentiu, mesmo que ainda tivesse dúvidas se realmente estava. A ruiva se acomodou de modo que pudesse descansar sua cabeça no ombro largo do maior, pensativa sobre seus futuros dias ali. 

— Tem mais vampiros? Que podem vir aparecer aqui, digo — questionou meio apreensiva, arrancando uma risada de Sehun.

— Existem sim, muitos, na verdade. Mas Kai e Baekhyun são os únicos que frequentam aqui. — Arya assentiu, ainda pensativa sobre aquelas informações.

— Certo… acho que posso lidar com isso. — seu tom era sério, mas divertido ao mesmo tempo. Era estranho, mas estava se acostumando com aquelas aparições surpresas. A garota sorriu antes de passar os braços pelo pescoço do vampiro, trocando um olhar intenso com ele antes de beijá-lo. — Estava com saudades de você — confessou e Sehun abraçou-a pela cintura, se inclinando para mais um beijo. Arya então abraçou-o, se afastando brevemente para sanar a dúvida que a atingiu de repente. — E Kyungsoo? Onde está? — Sehun suspirou, mesmo que não precisasse.

— Por aí. — a garota franziu o cenho. — Ele acabou se apegando demais à ela, então está tentando esquecê-la. — Arya sentiu o peito doer com a menção à amiga. Sentia saudades de Anneliese o tempo todo, então entendia. — Deve estar em alguma boate, bebendo até não conseguir andar e… fodendo, com mulheres e homens. — os olhos da garota arregalaram no mesmo instante, surpresa demais com a visão de Kyungsoo no meio de uma orgia regada à álcool que se projetou em sua mente. — Mas vamos deixar isso de lado. Ele vai sobreviver. — Sehun tentou garantir, enquanto se concentrava em distribuir beijos pelo pescoço de sua garota. Arya, por sua vez, apenas fechou os olhos, aproveitando a carícia e mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar que algum som desconcertante saísse de sua boca.

— Sehun… — murmurou, completamente mole e entregue no colo daquele vampiro. 

— Que tal subirmos? — perguntou, voltando a beijar a garota e já se levantando para ir até o quarto.

Arya não negou, e os beijos continuaram, espalhando-se por todo seu corpo, a noite toda. Apenas os sussurros com palavras desconexas e os sons nada castos dos ofegos e arfares preencheram o quarto, e a diferença da temperatura dos corpos não importava mais, não quando Sehun vinha fundo e grosso dentro da garota que amava.

Se fosse para ter o vampiro somente para si por toda a eternidade, Arya estava disposta a pagar o preço que fosse.


End file.
